Luihuisen poika
by Candywolf
Summary: Harry saa eräänä päivänä tietää totuuden, joka ajaa hänet oksentamaan vessaan. Hänen täysin uusiutunut sukupuunsa alkaa aiheuttaa hankaluuksia, ja hankaluuksia aiheuttaa myös äkilliset tunteet Roniin...
1. Vessakoppitapauksia ja yllätyksiä

1. Vessakoppitapauksia ja yllätyksiä.

Harry laahusti ilman mitään kiireitä kohti Suurta Salia. Ensimäisenä olisi Taikuuden Historiaa, minkä aikana Harry saisi vedettyä erittäin tarpeelliset nokkaunet. Hermione ei pitäisi siitä, mutta hälläkö väliä. Ronkin sitä paitsi veteli nokkaunet eikä Hermione suuttunut sille. Hän ei käsittänyt, miksi Hermione oli mennyt edellisyönä Tähtitorniin. Lisäksi tämä oli mutissut ettei tämä voinut päättyä hyvin. Harry mietti myös edellispäivän Liemien tuntia. Kalkaros oli ollut ilmeisen poissaoleva, muttei kukaan osannut aavistaakaan keneen hänen ajatuksensa olivat kohdistetut.  
"Vihdoinkin Kalkaros on saanut jonkun, vaikkei sitä olisi uskonut.", Dean Thomas oli kuiskannut. Kalkaroksen ilmekään ei värähtänyt, ja hän ei tuntunut kuulevan. Pienen hetken ajaksi luokkaan oli laskeutunut jännittynyt hiljaisuus. Sitten professori oli herännyt haaveistaan ja vaatinut luokkaa jatkamaan liemiään. Hajamielisenä professori oli antanut Dracolle huonosta liemestä erityisen huonon arvosanan, ja Hermionen erinomaisesta liemestä erityisen hyvän. Eli kerrankin oikein päin. Ron oli jäänyt nukkumaan makuusaliin, mutta nyt poika oli kiirehtinyt hänen kanssaan Suureen Saliin. Aamuille tutut postipöllöt tulivat, ja Harry sai eriskummallisen kirjeen. Siinä oli Tylypahkan leima, ja se oli hyvin muodollinen. Harryn oli vaikea käsittää kirjeen sisältöä.

_Hyvä herra Potter,  
rehtori Dumbledore odottaa teidän saapuvan  
hänen luokseen tänä iltana kello 22.00  
Hänellä on teille tärkeätä ja kiirellistä  
asiaa._

Harry silminnähden järkyttyi. Hänen leukansa loksahti lattian, ja pongahti kattoon. Lattiassa nimittäin haarukka oli pistänyt häntä leukaan. Kun hän oli viimein saanut leukansa paikalleen, hän vilkaisi opettajainpöytään. Kalkaros katsoi häntä. Hän huomasi sen. Ron oli liian kiireinen nukkumaan puolukkasurvoksessa, että olisi nähnyt. Ja Hermione kirjoitti heidän läksyjään puhtaaksi. Ne nimittäin yleensä olivat todella virheellisiä, minkä takia he olivat onnellisia siitä, että olivat pelastaneet Hermionen ensimäisenä vuonna. Entä jos Harry olisikin ollut liian ylpeä? Entä jos hän ei olisi tavannut Ronia? Näitä kysymyksiä hän oli viime vuosina työntänyt useasti taka-alalle, mikä aiheutti kysymysti liian vaivaamisen. Se oli todellakin vaivannut häntä jo siitä asti, kun Hermione oli tarkastanut (lue: tehnyt) heidän kolmannet läksynsä. Silti hän(kään) ei tajunnut kysymysten syytä. Ajatteliko hän nykyään liikaa menneisyyttä? Ehkei, mutta Harrysta itsestään tuntui siltä. Ihan kuin joku olisi syytänyt syyllisyyttä hänen niskoilleen. Ron sanoisi, että hänen olisi taisteltava Voldemortia vastaan ennen kuin syyllisyys hälvenisi. Sitä Harry ei tahtonut odottaa. Siinähän voisi mennä vuosia! Ei. Kyllä joku helpompi tapa olisi oltava olemassa. Ainakin Harry voisi miettiä Kalkaroksen käytöstä, mutta se ei vie ajatuksia täysin pois noista kysymyksistä.

"Harry? Harry mikä sinun on? Et ole puhunut sanaakaan sitten Loitsujen tunnin!" Hermione kuiskasi päivällisellä. Harry havahtui syvistä ajatuksistaan Hermionen huolestuneeseen ääneen. Ron ahmi isoksi käynyttä pelastusrengastaan täyteen, mutta nyökytteli kiivaasti tytön sanojen tahdissa."Eäh? Ei minulla mikään ole.", Harry valehteli nopeasti ja nousi pöydästä. Hän ei antanut aikaa kysymyksille: Mihin olet menossa? tai Miten niin ei mikään? Hänellä oli suloisia ystäviä, mutta tenttaukset olivat kerta kaikkiaan liikaa. Hän suuntasi kolmannen kerroksen tyttöjen vessaan, koska tiesi että siellä hän saisi olla rauhassa. Ellei kukaan mielipuoli ryntäisi sinne. Eikä Myrtin uikutus häiritsisi häntä lainkaan, ehei. Pikemminkin se auttaisi hänet vähään uneen. Hän avasi hieman natisevan oven ja astui sisään ovesta. Sitten Harry hiipi nopeasti yhteen vessakopeista, sillä käsienpesualtaiden luona näytti olevan joku. Se joku ei ollut huomannut Harrya, josta hän kiitti taivasta. Hän ei halunnut tulla huomatuksi. Varsinkin kun hän huomasi kuka oli kumartunut pesualtaan ylle kyselemään yhtä ainoaa kysymystä:  
"Entä jos Harry olisi tullut Luihuiseen?" ja sitä meidän platinablondimme Draco Malfoy toisteli. Harry yllättyi pehmeästä äänensävystä, sillä Draco ei ollut kuuluisa pehmeästä äänensävystä Harryn nimen kohdalla. Harry kosketti arpeaan, ja mietti jos sitä ei olisi. Hän saattaisi olla Luihuisessa, tai siltikin Rohkelikossa ja hänellä saattaisi olla vanhemmat. Niin, Lily ja James Potter. Äkkiä Harryn mieleen tulvahti kysymyksiä vanhemmistaan. Minkä vuoksi hän ei ollut tullut koskaan kysyttyä keltään, miten hänen vanhempansa päätyivät yhteen. Harry melkein alkoi vihellellä miettiessään, mutta sai viime hetkellä estettyä omat aikeensa, sillä Malfoyn puhe jatkui.  
"Entä jos Hermione ei olisi jättänyt minua?!" Draco Malfoy suutahti kohdistaessaan katseensa peiliin. Harry ei sitä kuitenkaan nähnyt, koska hänen piti kyyristellä vessanpytyn päällä. Tuskainen ilme Dracon kasvoilla kieli siitä, että hän ei ottanutkaan asiaa pikkujuttuna. _Hahhah. Jos tuo olisi totta, niin minä olisin marsilainen!_ Harry totesi sarkastisesti ajatuksissaan. Samassa kuului pieni plop-ääni, ja hänen ihonsa oli alkanut vihertää. Sitten ilmestyivät tuntosarvet. _Okay, okay! Maybe olin väärässä, mutta ei olisi tarvinnut marsilaiseksi muuttaa. Olen ihan normaali. _Harry ajatteli ärtyneenä ja muuttui uuden plopin saattelemana taas tavalliseksi. Sitä ei kyllä ikinä olisi uskonut, mutta sama se. Olen liian armollinen, mutta jatketaan. Draco oli kuullut kaksi plop-ääntä, ja kääntyi ympäri salamannopeasti.  
"Kuka siellä?" Malfoy kysyi. _Voi saateri..._ Harry ajatteli ääneen. Siispä ei ollut aikaakaan, kun platinablondi potkaisi oven auki ja uhkasi häntä taikasauvalla. Hän kyseli ne tavanomaiset kysymykset ja muita asioita joita ei muista erkkimooseskaan. Harryn ilmekään ei värähtänyt, tosin hänen teki niin kovasti mieli virnistellä. Lisätään siihen vielä halu ilkkua Luihuista, mutteihän Harry sellainen ole. Muuten vain hihkuu kuin pikkulapsi ja juoruaa koko koululle heti kun vain selviäisi Myrtin vessasta hengissä. Mikäli Malfoy antaisi hänen hengittää vielä huomisenkin.  
"Hei hei hei! Dumbylla on minulle asiaa tänä iltana. Säästä kostosi huomiseen!" Harry sanoi nopeasti, ja Malfoy nauroi kopeasti. (Että minä rakastan riimipareja!) Hetkiseksi laskeutui hilajaisuus – eikun hiljaisuus kahden pojan välille. Sitten Myrtti ponkaisi vessanpytystä ylös kirkuen kuin viimeistä päivää jotain outoa homoista.  
"Senkin tirkistelijä! Jompikumpi olisi saattanut istua jaskalla!" Harry kiljui kuin pikkutyttö, koska ei jaksanut seisoa pytyn päällä sanomatta sanaakaan. Äkkiä hän huomasi Voron tulevan tarkastamaan kiljumisen lähdettä. Harry hyppäsi alas melkein Dracon päälle, ja he joutuivat kestämään toisiaan ahtaassa vessakopissa vain uteliaan vahtimestarin takia. Kohta molemmat joutuivat hyppäämään vessanpytylle Norriskan takia. Kissa oli silti harvinaisen tyhmä, sillä se ei tällä kertaa sattunut vilkaisemaan ylöspäin. Voro alkoi laahustaa ulos vessasta, ja sen tehtyään pojat alkoivat kuiskimaan toisilleen.  
"Idiootti! Astuit varpailleni!"  
"Itsehän ne kasvatit minun tielleni!"  
"Ai luulet olevasi jotain suurta?"  
"No totta kai koska olen!"  
"Naama umpeen jaskaläjä.", ja niin sanottuaan Harry pyyhälsi ulos vessakopista. Tai ainakin yritti. _Voi santerin sisälmykset!_ Poika kirosi mielessään. Vessakopin ovi oli jumittunut lukkoon, eli sieltä ei päässyt paljon minnekään. Ei edes kiipeämällä seinän yli, sillä sitä Draco koetti kuulleessaan tilanteen laidan. Seinä vain pidensi itseään. Ehkäpä juuri uteliaiden piiloutuneiden poikien takia. Sitten vasta Draco keksi Alohomora-loitsun. Hän koetti sitä, eikä toiminut. Harry etsi vastausta kaapunsa taskuista, ja muisti äkkiä mitä Hermione oli sanonut telepatiasta. Tyttö oli Tylypahkan pikajunassa selittänyt, että jokin oli ottanut häneen yhteyttä. Ei kirjeillä eikä puhelimella, vaan telepatialla. Ron oli luonnollisesti ihmetellyt mikä se semmoinen on, ja Hermione oli selittänyt. Nyt Harry yritti oikein ajatella pyyntöä, jonka hän voisi esittää puhelimessa Hermionelle. Pian vessan ovi tuntui käyvän.  
"Harry? Oletko siellä? Missä sinä olet, vastaa!" Hermionen huolestunut ääni kimpoili seinistä. Harry aikoi huutaa jotain vastaukseksi, mutta Draco tukki hänen suunsa. Hetken hiljaisuus todisti, ettei Ron ollut paikalla.  
"Minä täällä! Auta minut ulos!" Draco huusi, ja loitsi Harryn näkymättömäksi. Hermione haukkoi henkeään, ja juoksi vessakopin ovelle. Hän koetti kaikkia keinoja, kunnes viimein käski Dracon peruuttaa ikkunalaudalle. Draco teki niin, ja hetken päästä vessakopin ovi räjähti kappaleiksi. Mahdollisimman äänettömästi, tietenkin. Tämän jälkeen luihuispoika hyppäsi vessanpytyn yli ja käveli oven säpäleiden seassa kohti ovea.  
"Eikö Harrynkin pitäisi olla täällä?" Hermione kysyi, sillä hän haistoi palaneen käryä. Draco ei kuitenkaan vastannut, vaan aukaisi Myrtin vessan oven ja lähti kohti Muodonmuutosten luokkaa. Hermione käännähti tyhjää vessankoppia kohti, mistä Draco oli juuri ylpeästi astellut ulos. _Näkyvium_. Hermione loitsi sanattoman loitsun ja Harry ilmestyi näkyviin. Hermione virnisti, ja loitsi myös Harrylle tämän puhekyvyn. Sen jälkeen hän kiirehti myös kohti Muodonmuutosten luokkaa, jättäen Harryn laahustamaan peräänsä. Ron odotti heitä luokan ulkopuolella, ja niin he nipinnapin ehtivät tunnille.

Harrya väsytti aivan mielettömästi, mutta silti hänen oli odotettava puoli tuntia. _Hetkonen! Minäpä menen sinne puolta tuntia aiemmin!_ Harry ajatteli saaden ahaa-elämyksen. Silti ajattelin, että hänen olisi pitänyt keksiä se myöhemmin. Nyt siirtykäämme takaisin stooriin, eli Harry lähti oleskeluhuoneesta jo puolta tuntia ennen sovittua aikaa. Kello oli 21.30, kun hän pääsi viimeinkin Dumbledoren kivihirviön luo. Hän lausui laiskasti tunnussanan, ja lähti kävelemään portaita ylös. Sillä välin tyrmissä, omassa työhuoneessaan Severus Kalkaros mietti kuumeisesti mitä tehdä. Puolen tunnin päästä hänen olisi asteltava ylpeästi Dumbledoren kansliaan, ja kohdattava totuus. Joskus Potterillekin piti kertoa, ja rehtorin mielestä sen aika oli nyt. Silti Juomamestari ei ollut vielä valmis, ja hän itsekin oli työntänyt jo aika monta vuotta asiaa taka-alalle. _Miksiköhän tämä kaikki on tehty niin vaikeaksi? _Severus mietti. Hahaa, nytkö vasta älysit miettiä?! Oho, minähän lipsun jatkuvasti tästä stoorista, siispä mennään takaisin. Takaisinkelauksen ääntä _Miksiköhän kaikki on tehty niin vaikeaksi? _Severus mietti. Hän yritti kuumeisesti miettiä pesisikö hiukset, vai vaihtaisiko kaavun. Kaavussa ei ollut mitään vikaa, joten hän joutui pesemään hiukset. (Minnie-paralta kössimällään pesuaineella. Mukavasti ruusuntuoksuinen.) Pesuaine haisi ällöttävältä, mutta kuitenkin hänen oli tätä tilaisuutta varten pestävä hiuksensa tällä ällöttävällä nesteellä (Se toinen olisi vielä ällöttävämpi, usko pois Sevvie-rakas.). Hänen pyyhkeensä oli puhtaanvalkoinen, kotitonttujen ansiosta. Kun hän kuivasi hiuksiaan ensimäistä kertaa siihen ei jäänyt mitään (tarkoitan yököttäviä rasvaläikkiä) ylimääräistä veden lisäksi. Pian hän suori peilin eteen, ja harjasi hiuksensa. _TÄH?!_ Oli Severuksen ajatuksissa ensimäisenä, kun hän näki hiuksensa vastapestyinä ja harjattuina. Ne olivat täsmälleen samanväriset kuin Harryn ja hieman kurittomatkin! Hänhän alkoi näyttää komealta, melkeinpä söpöltä. Äkkiä hän sai ajatuksen, ja heitti kaapunsa hupun päänsä yli. Sitten hän lähti syvemmälle tyrmiin, salaiseen vaatekammioonsa. Sieltä hän valitsi mustan kouluspaidan ja tavalliset farkut. Sen jälkeen hän hiipi takaisin huoneeseensa, ja vaihtoi vaatteet. _Minähän näytän ihan Mustalta!_ Severus ajatteli ihmeissään. Sitten hän vilkaisi kelloa, se oli jo melkein kymmenen! Hän lähti kiiruhtamaan käytäviä pitkin saapuen kivihirviön luo. Hän lausui tunnussanan (tunnuslauseen) 'Torakkaterttu ajelee lollaattorilla'.  
"Severus, sinua tässä on odotettukin. Istu ole hyvä.", Dumbledore sanoi kuulostaen vähäsen pöllyissä olevalta. Tuo pieni vivahde katosi hänen äänestään ja hän yritti jatkaa kuulostamatta ollenkaan huumediileriltä tai juopolta.  
"Harry sinä tietysti mietit miksi kutsuin sinut tänne. Severus tietääkin, ja Severuksella onkin kliffa kampaus" Dumbledore mainitsi ja Harry kääntyi katsomaan Juomamestaria. Jo toisen kerran sinä päivänä hänen leukansa loksahti lattiaan. "mutta mennänpä asiaan. Tiedätkin varmaan, Harry, mitä vanhemmillesi tapahtui? No voinkin sanoa tässä aluksi, että Lily on elossa--" sitä pitemmälle ei Dumby päässyt.  
"MITÄÄH?!" Harry ja Severus kiljaisivat yhtä aikaa.  
"Hei! Caps lockin käyttö on kiellettyä reksin karsinassa – eikun kansliassa. Niin, Lily on elossa. Voisitko liittyä keskusteluumme, neiti Evans?" Dumbledore jatkoi kohottaen kysymyksen kohdalla ääntään. Harry alkoi vastustella sanoen, että hänen äitinsähän on Potter.  
"Tietenkin voisin. Harry, oletpa sinä kasvanut!" Lily sanoi hymyssä suin, kun astui yhdestä ovesta rehtorin kansliassa. Tällä kertaa Severus joutui taistelemaan, ettei vain kuolaisi.  
"Istu ole hyvä. Harry, oletan että tiedät isäsi olevan James Potter? Hyvä, sillä James Potter ei tosiaankaan ole sinun isäsi. Katso Severusta, ja sano yhtäläisyydet sinusta ja professorista.", Harry nieleskeli kysymykset ja käänsi vastahakoisesti katseensa Juomamestariin. Tämän silmät olivat ruskeat, joten silmistä yhtäläisyyttä ei löytynyt. Mutta hiukset... Ne olivat mustat ja kurittomat! Peitelty huolestunut ilme, täysin samanlainen. Äkkiä hän käänsi katseensa äitiinsä, sitten taas Severukseen. Hän teki tätä, kunnes alkoi pyörittelemään päätään epäuskoisena. Sitten hän katsoi taas äitiinsä, joka nyökkäsi hymyillen.  
"Aivan oikein Harry, istut vanhempiesi välissä.", Dumbelodore heitti, kuin se olisi ollut joku maailman tavallisin asia. Harry kysyi missä vessa oli, ja saatuaan vastauksen lähti juosten vessaan. Siellä hän oksensi melkein sisuksensa pihalle (ihan ällöttääkseni teitä. D) ajatellen Lilyä ja Severusta.

Seuraavalla Liemien tunnilla Harry oli päättänyt vähän leikitellä Severuksen kustannuksella, ja tahallaan viittasi kesken liemien teon.  
"Isi, isi! Mitä jos Ron pelkää, että viiltää sormeensa?" Harry huikkasi luokan perältä. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä WTF-ilmeellä. Kalkaros hämmästyi, samoin Lily joka toimi nykyään Liemien apuprofessorina.  
"Harry! Sanoitko sinä 'isi'? Voi miten mahtavaa!" Lily kiljahti ja riensi halaamaan poikaansa. Harry mumisi äitinsä rutistuksessa jotain sen suuntaista, että tukehtuisi kohta. Draco Malfoyn leuka oli jossain lattiassa, ja pakottui ylös ivavirteen.  
"Mitä Potter isittelee nykyään jokaista vastaan tulevaa professoria?" Draco kysyi ja nousi pöytänsä äärestä, ja käveli lähemmäs Harryn pöytää. Harrykin nousi ja käveli Dracon luo.  
"No kun tämä Liemien professori sattuu olemaan isäni, ja tämä apuprofessori sattuu olemaan äitini. Tässä näet Lily Evansin, Harry Potterin ja Severus Kalkaroksen pienen perheen.", Harry sanoi. Lily ja Severus olivat molemmat tulleet hänen molemmille puolilleen ja laittaneet kätensä hänen olalleen. Koko perhe hymyili onnellisesti tai vähemmän onnellisesti. Moni Luihuis- ja Rohkelikkotyttö puhkesi lohduttomaan itkuun Kalkaroksen juuri puhjenneen ulkonäön takia. Draco taas toivoi, että hän ei menettäisi lellikin asemaansa. Harry nimittäin saattaisi vaatia erityiskohtelua.


	2. Perhetapahtumia ja kylpyamme

Seuraavana aamuna Harry heräsi pirteänä. Hän oli nukkunut paremmin kuin koskaan, mutta miksi, sitä hän ei tiennyt. Ainakin hän oli onnellinen siitä, että oli saanut yllätetyksi Draco Malfoyn. Hymynkare viipyili näin aamulla hänen huulillaan pitkään, mutta muistaessaan aamiaisen hän huokaisi jännittyneenä. Tänään hänen olisi syötävä jokaisella aterialla Kalkaroksen ja Lilyn välissä. Hän ei ollut vieläkään tottunut kutsumaan heitä isäksi ja äidiksi. Olivathan he pysytelleet piilossa tähän viidenteen vuoteen asti, joten siitä ei siirryttykään nopsasti mihinkään muuhun. Harry puki farkut ja hupparin ylleen, ja lähti alas oleskeluhuoneeseen. Ron ja Hermione tulivat hänen luokseen, ja he jatkoivat muotokuva-aukon luota Suureen Saliin. Sen ovilla Harry hyvästeli ystävänsä, ja nosti päänsä paremmin pystyyn. Sitten hän aloitti kävelyn Luihuisen ja Rohkelikon pöytien välissä. Kaikkien katseet kääntyivät häneen, ja hän tunsi itsensä vaivautuneeksi. Kuitenkin hän jatkoi kävelyään, ja saavuttuaan opettajainpöydän eteen hän kiersi sen taakse ja istui hänelle varattuun paikkaan. Harrya nolotti eniten, kun joutui äitinsä aamupusun kohteeksi ja Kalkaroskin antoi halauksen.

"Te nolaatte minut!" Harry kuiskasi heille posket punehtuen. Meidän iloksemme ja kauhuksemme Lily vastasi ettei sei haittaa ja antoi ylimääräisen halauksen. Draco virnisteli Luihuisen pöydässä, mutta sen huomattuaan Hermione nousi pöydästään, ja meni Dracon luo. Sitten hän tarttui poikaa korvanlehdestä ja kiskoi erittäin kivuliaasti ylös. (Sen päättelemme siitä, että hän kiljui kuin pieni porsas.) Hermione piti erittäin kuuluvan saarnan ja viljeli useita yksityisasioita siinä ohessa. Dracon erittäin kalvakat posket punehtuivat lause lauseelta, kunnes hän ei enää tiennyt miten saisi sen loppumaan. Kyllä hän keksi tavan, mutta se alentaisi hänet heti. No se oli sen arvoista, ja Draco teki eleen jolla sai suikattua suukon Hermionelle. Tytön puhetulva lakkasi heti, ja hän läpsäisi litsarin pojan poskelle.

"Ettäs kehtaatkin! Enkö sanonut sinulle yhtään selvästi, että meidän juttumme on ohi?!" Hermione kiljui ja lähti näyttävästi salista. Hän ei välittänyt vaikka koko sali tuijotti häntä, hänen oli päästävä pois. Draco ryntäsi hänen peräänsä ja huomasi Hermionen suunnistavan yleiseen tyttöjen vessaan. Sitä Draco kirosi mielessään, mutta seurasi Hermionea silti. Hän pysäytti tytön ja pakotti tämän kuuntelemaan sitä mitä hänellä oli sanottavanaan.

"KUUNTELISIT JOSKUS MINUAKIN!!" (Hermionella on caps lock-vaihe) Hermione kiljui ja puhui suunsa puhtaaksi.

"Eli ymmärrätkö se ei ikinä tulisi toimimaan?" tyttö kysyi viimein rauhoittuneena. Draco selitti tajuavansa sen, mutta silti hän jatkoi selittelyään.

Samaan aikaan Harry kumartui lautasensa ylle ja alkoi syömään vimmatulla kiireellä. Hän ei tiennyt yhtään mitä tuleman pitäisi. Äkkiä Dumbledore nousi seisomaan ja rykäisi muutaman kerran partaansa saaden oppilaiden jakamattoman huomion.

"Kuten hyvin tiedätte, Harryn vanhemmat opettavat täällä Tylypahkassa, ja teillä kaikilla on kunnia saapua heidän vihkijuhlaansa tänä iltana auringon laskiessa!" Dumbledore sanoi ja istuutui taas. Salissa alkoi kova kuiskina, ja kaikki kyselivät mitä he pistäisivät päälleen. Sitten kaikki tajusivat, tietysi seremonian jälkeen olisivat tanssiaiset. Ron tuskasteli jo, että pitäisikö hänen mennä Hermionen kanssa. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut ongelma; Lavender ehti ensin. Muutaman minuutin päästä ovista astelivat sisään Hermione ja Draco. Ällöttävän fluffymaisesti käsi kädessä. (Liikaa fluffya, nyt ruvetaan pian okein horroriksi. Liika fluffy on pahasta.) Ronin suu olisi loksahtanut lattiaan, ellei se olisi ollut täynnä perunoita ja puolukkasurvosta soseutettuna. Luihuisten pöydästä kuului korviahyytävä kiljaisu, ja kamala tömpsplops-ääni, kun Pansy Parkinson pyörtyi suureen lihakeitto pataan. Blaise Zabini hänet sieltä hätäännyksissään noukki, ja kaatoi vettä mopsin – kröhöm – siis tytön kasvoille. Tämä alkoi vähitellen virota, ja ensitöikseen syöksyi Hermionen kimppuun. Tai ainakin yritti. Draco nimittäin erityisen herrasmiesmäisesti astui Pansyn tielle ennen kuin tämä ehti hipaistakkaan Hermionea. Harry ei huomannut tilannetta, vaan söi edelleen pää painettuna kohtalaisen lähelle lautasta. Hän ei kohottanut päätään edes juodakseen, vaan oli taikonut itselleen pillin. Se oli huomattavasti parempi vaihtoehto kuin kohottaa päänsä vain juodakseen. Harry oli sulkenut suunnilleen kaikki äänet ulkopuolelleen sillä hän oli edelleen hyvin nolostunut vanhempiensa tempauksesta. No, onneksi Kalkaros ei sentään nolannut häntä pahemmin, mutta Lily... Häntä värisytti jo ajatella, ja silti hänen piti istua tässä ja syödä kuin ei mitään. _Ärsyttävää!_ Harry mietti. (Älä muuta virka, Harryseni!) Viimein hän sai nielaistua viimeisen palan ruoastaan, ja nousi pöydästä. Kun hän ohitti Ronin ja Hermionen, hän kiskoi heidät väkisin mukanaan. Ron valitti että hänen oli nälkä, mutta Harry vähät välitti. Hän kiskoi heidät Myrtin vessaan, mutta tällä kertaa hän pysyi kaukana vessakopeista. Ron kysyi mikä häntä vaivasi, ja Hermione näytti syylliseltä.

"Ei minua mikään vaivaa, mutta Hermionea näyttää vaivaavan joku muu kuin kokeet.", Harry sanoi hieman pisteliäästi. Hän yritti rauhoittua, muttei onnistunut. Kun Hermione paljasti asiansa Harryn leuka alkoi taas uhkaavasti lähennellä lattiaa (Mikä on kovin epähygieenistä), ja Ron juoksi yhteen vessakopeista oksentamaan. Hermione pudisti päätään turhautuneena.

"Tiesin että tästä tulisi vaikeaa, sitä yritin tolkuttaa hänellekkin.", tyttö sanoi. Ron – joka oli juuri tulossa ulos vessakopista – kääntyi kannoillaan uudestaan oksentamaan. (Varmaan koko ruokavarasto tuli ulos, ja puolet sisälmyksistä.) Harry taas joutui kampeamaan leukaansa paikoilleen samanlaisella kammella mitä autoissa käytettiin joskus vuosina erkki ja mooses. Kun viimein kolmikko taas seisoi juorukolmiossa, niin asiaa yritettiin setviä.

"Ette te voi! Se on Malfoy! Se ei nyt vaan sovi!" Ron pauhusi suu vaahdossa. (Miten sille on ehtinyt jo vaahtoakin kehittyä? Eikös se oksentanut kaiken pihalle muutama lause sitten?!) Harry mietti hiljaisena tilannetta, ja tuli siihen tulokseen mitäs sitä itselleen voi. Melkein samoilla sanoilla hän rauhoitteli Ronia. Siitäkös tämä kiihtyi enemmän, ja vaahtoa alkoi tulla jo korvistakin. (Minä rakastan tukkia kaikkea tulemaan korvista!)

"Ron! Mitä sitten vaikka Draco onkin Malfoy?! Vuako se sulle kuuluu?" Hermione kirosi. Harry hämmästyi niin, että kompastui Valedron päiväkirjaan. _Mähän tuhosin ton kakkosella..._ Harry ajatteli. (Hupsista keikkaa mummoni breikkaa!) Äkkiä päiväkirja katosi yhdellä poksahduksella, ja Harryn mietteet syvenivät. Ainakin luulisin, yritä nyt tunkea Harryn päähän kun Voldunkin puolelta on tunkua siihen suuntaan. Ja meidän rakastavaiset riitelee... ("TURPA UMPEEN KIRJOTTAJA!" Voi kun kilttiä käytöstä...)

"No vua se mulle kuuluu!" Ron kirosi takaisin. Harry päätteli, että tästä tulisi vielä verenvuodatusta.

"TURPA RULLALLE JA RULLA TASKUUN JA TASKU ARKUUN JA ARKKU MEREEN! TÄÄ ON K-16 FICCI EIKÄ SAA KIROILLA!!!" Harry kiljui. Tällä kertaa armosta en poksauta Voroa paikalle.

"Harry... K-16 ficissä saa kiroilla...", Hermione muistutti.

"Vt me siitä!" Ron karjaisi oikein kunnolla. Harry rauhoitteli molemmat osapuolet, ja kertoi että McGarmiwa saisi hermoromahduksen vielä yhdestäkin myöhästymisestä.

"Harry, tänään on sunnuntai."

Päivällisen aikoihin koko Tylypahkaa kohahdutti ryhmä uusia oppilaita. Kun neljä uutta oppilasta astui sisään, koko sali kohahti.

"Mary Suet!" sali kohahti. Kaikki neljä astelivat arvokkaasti päät pystyssä opettajainpöydän eteen, ja yksi istahti jakkaralle.

"Puuskupuh!"

"Korpinkynsi!"

"Puuskupuh!"

"Surkki!" kaikki tuijottivat viimeistä Mary Sueta, jonka hattu sanoi olevan surkki. Monen leuka lähenteli lattiaa, ja koko sali kohisi pian Mary Suen epätavallisesta olemuksesta. Kävi selväksi, että he vain olivat nimeltään Mary Sue, ei muuta. Monet olivat pettyneitä, mutta tyytyväisten joukossa oli muun muassa Hermione ja Lavender. Molemmat pelkäsivät asemaansa, mutta Lavender oli menettänyt sen jo. Ainakin jos Harry ei olisi pyytänyt Lunaa, ja muutenkin. Eihän kukaan miehenpuolikas sitä kestänyt että joku roikkuisi hänessä. Ainoana oli Draco Malfoy neljän vuoden ennätyksellä roikkujanaan Pansy Parkinson, tässä kiiltävä, kultainen punnus kaapuusi! No mutta siirrytäämpä takaisin. Hermionella oli menetettävää aika reilustikin, sillä hän ei kestäisi jos Ron ja Harry kuolaisivat jatkuvasti joidenkin Mary Suejen perään. Ja sitten oli vielä Draco... Aaargh! Kolme kestettävänä, jos ne olisivatkon olleet oikeita Mary Sueja. (Huutiz etsi ficcaamisen oppimäärästä kohta Mary Sue jos et tajua.) Onneksi oli sunnuntai, eikä tarvinnut tunneile, eikä kukaan Mary Sueista ollut Rohkelikossa tai Luihuisessa, siispä hän taikoi Ronin ja Harryn lukkojen taakse makuusalin vessaan, ja lähti tapaamaan Dracoa.

"Harry, tiedätkö miten me päästään täältä?" Ron kysyi maaten kylpyammeessa. Tietenkään siellä ei ollut vettä (Sorry Lonnukka-fanit!), mutta kuitenkin. Harry istui vessanpytyn kannen päällä, ja katsoi ärtyneenä Roniin.

"Minähän olisin hommannut meidät ulos täältä aikoja sitten jos niin olisi!", Harry ärähti. Hän ei käsittänyt minkä takia Hermione oli tunkenut heidät tänne. Olisi sentään eri vessoihin! Mutta kun ei... Perverssejä mielikuvia alkoi tulvia Harryn mieleen.

"Harry, et kai vain..? Ei ihmekään jos päähäsi on tunkua.", Ron totesi pelästyneenä. Tosin oli vähän sitä mieltä että inhosi canonia. Ron ei kuitenkaan tajunnut, että rangaistus hänen kielteisistä ajatuksistaan kirjoittajaa kohtaan tulisi hyvin pian. Melkein H/D:n merkeissä, mutta tällä kertaa se vain olisi H/R. (Minä myhäilen tyytyväisenä. Kerrankin kutaleet eivät tajua aikeitani! Oho, minun olisi tarvis pitää joskus naamani kiinni, nomuttakuitenkinjosjatkettaisiin?) Harryn ajatukset kuitenkin selkytyivät hyvin pian, mutta hänen ihastuksensa Cho-nimiseen tyttöön oli vaakalaudalla. Ainakin kirjoittajan tahdon mukaan, ja osan lukijoista. (Slash on elämän suola! Ja Sirius tietenkin, tosin Remus olisi ehkä parempi...) Harry unohtui tämän tästä tuijottelemaan Ronin suuntaan, ja kun muutama tunti oli kulunut Ron kuorsasi kylpyammeessa kuin pieni porsas. Harrynkin luomet lurpsahtelivat kiinni, ja viimein hän tipahtikin pytyltä kylpyammeeseen. Ron ei edes herännyt. Ihme tyyppi.

Hermione oli tulossa Tähtitornista mutisten iloisia laulunsanoja. Hän kuiskasi Läskil – Lihavalle Leidille salasanan, ja jatkoi oleskeluhuoneeseen. Hän ei enä muistanut Harrya ja Ronia, vaan paineli suoraan omaan makuusaliinsa. Sitten hän suunnitteli seuraavan päivän kampauksensa, vaatteensa ja meikkinsä prikulleen. Luoja siunatkoon Hermionen tädin, joka oli lähettänyt hänelle meikkejä! Hänen vanhempiensa kautta, tietysti. Hän kaiveli matka-arkkuuan, ja valitsi farkut. Ensin farkuissa oli kuvioita, mutta Hermionen näpäytettyä muutaman kerran ei enää ollut. Sitten hän valitsi paidan, jossa oli iso kaula-aukko. Meikit pukeutumisen mukaan, eli paidan väri oli musta. Ankeaa, joten punainen huulipuna ja violetti luomiväri tasasivat tilanteen. Kampauksekseen hän suunnitteli kiehkuroita, jotka hänellä tavallisesti oli. Nyt hän vain harjaisi hiuksensa mitä ei ikinä ollut aiemmin tapahtunut. Seuraavaksi hän vain vaihtoi pyjaman ylleen ja pujahti sänkyynsä uinumaan. Tuntui kuin se olisi kestänyt vain pari tuntia, sillä pian aamun ensisäteet herättivät tytön. Hän ponkaisi ylös, meikkasi, puki ja laittoi hiuksensa. Sen jälkeen hän riensi poikien makuusalin vessaan. Siellä Ron kuorsasi Harry päällään edelleenkin kuin porsas, mutta Harry tuhisi kuin possu._ Että nuo ovat suloisia._ Hermione ajatteli ja alkoi kiljumaan hysteerisesti. Pian molemmat pojat hyppäsivät kylpyammeesta ja katsoivat ystäväänsä.

"Oletko ehkä seonnut?" Ron kysyi.

"En ainakaan viimeksi. Ja jollainhan teidät porsas ja possu piti herättää.", Hermione sanoi ja loihti kuvan pojista heidän eteensä. Molemmat karjaisivat Hermionelle että hän oli salakuvaaja, paparazzi, tirkistelijä ja vaikka mitä. Vielä vuosi sitten hän olisi antanut aimo korvapuustin molemmille ja sanonut jos henki oli kallis saisi pysyä hiljaa. Nyt hän kuitenkin oli kuin Naantalin aurinko eikä sitä himmentänyt mikään. Ainakaan mikään mitä Ron ja Harry sanoivat. Kolmikko suuntasi aamupalalle muodostelmassa oikealta vasemmalle Ron, Hermione ja Harry. Luihuisen pöydästä kuului kimakka kiljaisu ja Pansy Parkinson riensi kuristamaan Hermionea. Hermione tosin ehti loitsia estouksen, ja niin Pansy ei edes hipaissutkaa häntä. Aivan kuten edellispäivänä, mutta estous ei korvannut Dracoa. Ainakaan hänelle, mutta pianhan poika tulisi aamiaiselle. Kunhan oli kuunnellut Kalkaroksen lässytykset turvallisuudesta ja vastuuntuntoisuudesta joka oli aina suuremmin osin huvittanut häntä. Eihän professori edes tarkoittanut sillä mitään jos hän saarnasi siitä hänelle, mutta jos Kalkaros saarnasi siitä Harrylle, hän varmasti oli huolissaan. Olihan hän sentään Harryn isä ja uudestissyntynyt Sirius Musta. ("Hei juippi! Minua et muuten Ruikuliin vertaa, olkoot kuinka uudennäköinen!" karjui joku heebo taivaasta.) Kuitenkin Draco pääsi pian pois kirkonpenkiltä, jolla joutui kuuntelemaan saarnastuolissa saarnaavaa Kalkaroksta. (Uskokaa minua, kauhea näky.) Suureen Saliin päästyään hän katseli ympärilleen, muttei löytänyt Hermionea. Sitten Hermione kääntyi viidennenkvantriljoonannemiljoonannenviidenyhdesosamäärän kerran katsomaan ovia, joko Draco olisi siellä. Ja siellähän se katseli. Pain Dracokin huomasi Hermionen ja tuli toivottelemaan hyvät huomenet. Pansy sai taas kauhean paniikkietraivokohtauksen, että lähti juoksemaan Dracoa ja Hermionea kohti kaksi isoa kermakakkua käsissään. Draco kaappasi kuitenkin Hermionen syliinsä ja osoitti Pansya.

"Halkinaurus!"

"Hehahhahaaa!" Pansy alkoi hekottamaan, ja niin kaikki palasivat taas normaaleihin rytmeihinsä.

Illalla kaikki olivat jännittyneitä. Hermione oli laittanut parhaimman pukunsa, ja vaihtanut kampaustaan. Hänen parinaan oli Draco, eikä mitään Viktor Krumia tai muuta vastaavaa pölvästiä. Pansy oli saanut tyytyä Grabbeen, sillä Blaise Zabini oli jo lupautunut yhdelle toiselle Luihuiselle. Harryn parina sen sijaan oli Luna, omituisine retiisikorvakoruineen ja pinkkeine paljettipukuineen. Ronilla oli Lavender joka oli tosiaan verhoutunut laventelinväriseen vaatteeseen joka oli luultavasti tehty jästienkeittiöverhoista. Ainakin kukkakuosi näytti vähän Marimekon-tyyliseltä. Toki se saattoi olla pöytäliinakin, Lavenderista kun ei koskaan tiedä. Dubledore oli pukeutunut pappivaatteisiin, mikä huvitti Versoa aivan kauheasti. Verso-raukallaan oli parina Lipetit, koska PVS:n opettaja Remus oli lupautunut Sinistralle. Tosin siinäkin vasta oli hubaisa pari, sillä Sinistra ei ollut vaivautunut edes tälläytymään. Muut olivat täydessä tällingissä, vaan ei Sinistra. Lupin-parka sai hävetä pariaan. Kun kaikki olivat paikalla (Neville Ginnyineen jne..) seremionia aloitettiin. Ensin ne tavallisimmat löpinät, sitten siirryttiin tahdon-osioon. Lily sai sanoa 'Tahdon' hienossa silkkipuvussa, joka oli norsunluunvalkea. Kimpussaan hänellä oli valkeita ruusuja. Kalkaroksella taas oli musta solmio, muuten kokovalkoinen smokki. Tämä ei nääs halunnut näyttää pingviiniltä. Kun viimein seremonia oli saatu suoritettua, siirryttiin Suureen Saliin. Koko ensi viikko oli tuntien osalta peruttu häiden kunniaksi. Lavalla olivat soittamassa ensin tavallinen suomalainen bändi Finlanders, sen jälkeen suomesta saapuivat vielä Taiska ja Irwin Goodman. Vasta sen jälkeen pääsivät Kohtalottaret vuorooon, tosin silloin oltiin jo hyväisesti tiistain puolella. Sen takia monet oppilaista oli pakotettu iltapäivällä kolmelta nukkumaan, mutta tietenkään käskyä ei oltu toteltu. Silti sali oli täynnä tanssivia oppilaita ja opettajia.


	3. Harryn identiteettikriisi ja Luccen

3. Harryn identiteettikriisi ja Luccen äkkikuolema.

Vielä lauantainakin pidettiin juhlat, mutta Ron hyödynsi ainoastaan ruokavalikoimaa ahtamalla herrkkuja jätesäkkiin ja suuhunsa hänen itsensä mukaan pahan päivän varalle. (Sitä ei ainakaan vesillä tulisi Ronin mahaan katsottaessa, sehän on kuin pelastusrengas!) Harry alkoi jo keskiviikon puolella kyllästyä Lunan retiisikorviin – korvakoruihin siis – ja pakeni kirjastoon juhlien ajaksi. Tai oikeastaan Tarvehuone sai toimia kirjastona, sillä matami Prilli oli pyörähtelemässä Voron kanssa tanssilattialla, mikä näytti kauhean typerältä. Tarvehuoneen kirjastoon kyllästyttyään Harry oli kerran mennyt ulos huoneesta ja toivonut setvimättömiä romukasoja. Niitä huoneeseen oli tullut – ehkä vähän liikaakin. Huoneessa ei näykynyt lattiaa ollenkaan, ja osa katostakin oli peitossa. Aikansa kuluksi Harry oli siivonut koko huoneen, ja saanut joitain vanhoja tavaroita. Yhden hän antaisi Hermionelle ja toisen Ronille. Hän saisi jaella tavaroita viikkotolkulla ettei hänellä olisi kauheaa röykkiötä tavaraa kun hän menisi Dursleyille. Hetkinen! Eihän hänen nyt tarvitsisikaan mennä Dursleyille, vaan hän muuttaisi Kalkaroksen **ja **Lilyn kanssa yhteen, tosin hän ei tiennyt minne. Toivottavasti ei ainakaan Malfoyiden naapuriin, olisi ihana käydä siellä teekutsuilla. Sillä aikaan kun Lily juoruilisi Narcissan ja Bellatrixin kanssa Harry saisi kirota Malfoyta minkä ehtisi. Muutenhan Draco karkaisi hänen päälleen pelkästä käskystä. Ja jos Voldemortkin osallistuisi niille... Harrya kylmäsi. Hän ei koskaan menisi Malfoyille tee kutsuille, ja muutenkin välttelisi joutumista naapuriksi. Ainkaan hän ei voisi nukkua sen jälkeen öitään rauhassa, vaikka menisi kellariin lukkojen taakse ja muuttuisi hilleriksi tai vanhaksi kaappikelloksi. Hilleriksi muuttuminen ei kovinkaan houkuttanut Harrya, tosin Dracoa se saattaisi houkuttaa. Silloinhan Harry voisi astua tämän päälle! _Kjäh kjäh._ Harry ajatteli, mutta käskin lopettaa turhan kierouksien mietiskelyn. ("Et varmana tapa Dracoa tämän ficin aikana!" kuului Hermionen ääni Harryn pään sisällä.) Ja minäkin muuten olin Dracon murhaamista vastaan, jos sitä mietit. Harry silminnähden harmistui.  
"Minä mökötän!" Harry sanoi ja laittoi kätensä ristiin rintansa päälle mielenosoituksellisesti. (Tätä signeeriä ei saa varastaa! Se ei ole by me, vaan by Idioottivillasukka!)

Tanssisalissa Dumbledore ja McGarmiwa olivat juuri valssanneet tiensä lavalle, kunnes törmäsivät Voroon ja Prilliin.  
"Koska huomaan, ettette osaa tanssia, nyt pidän teille kurssin. Tosin kaksi – anteeksi neljä – teistä osaa tanssia.", McGarmiwa julisti. Hän kutsui Dracon ja Hermionen lavalle esimerkkipariksi, ja käski heidän valssata. Molemmat nuoret virnistivät – Hermione tietäväisesti ja Draco (ihme kyllä) leikkisästi – ja aloittivat vauhdikkaan valssin. Dumbledore katsoi hyväksyvänä, mutta Pansy Parkinson oli hyvää vauhtia luovimassa tietä murhaamaan taas noita kahta. _Miksei tuo mopsi ikinä luovuta?!_ Hermione ja Draco ajattelivat yhtä aikaa. Äkkiä molemmat vetivät taikasauvat esiin ja osoittivat Pansya. Hermione loitsi kilpiloitsun ja Draco aseistariisunnan. Sitten he laittoivat sauvat (TAIKASAUVAT! Eivät mitkään muut, senkin idiootit!) takaisin piiloon. Kaikki tämä oli tapahtunut valssin jatkuessa, ja PVS:n professorina Vauhkomieli kiitteli nuorten varautuneisuutta.  
"Teistä voi tulla hyviä auroreita.", Vauhkomieli oli kehunut ja molemmat olivat virnistäneet – taas. Ronia ärsytti Lavenderin tanssi-innostus, ja sen takia hän viihtyikin pöydän alla ottaen välillä jotain jätesäkkiin. Parvati ja Padma ihastelivat Dracon ja Hermionen tanssitaitoa, mutta ihasteli vielä enemmän kun Kalkaros ja Lily alkoivat valssaamaan. Ihastuneita huudahduksia kuului ympäri salia, ja hymy oli Lilyllä herkässä. Toisin kuin Severuksella, tämä ei ollut hymyillyt sitten maanantain seremonian. Voro ja Prilli yrittivät tanssahdella hienosti, mutta se näytti – anteeksi vain – kauhealta. Sillä aikaa Harry oli pitänyt hauskaa romujensa kanssa, sillä hän oli korjannut yhden jos toisen rikkimenneen niin kutsutun tarpeellisen tavaran. Usein oli monenkin mielestä tarpeetonta, mutta kuitenkin. Harry hämmästyi, kun löysi medaljongin jossa oli käärme kuvioituna. Hän ei tiennyt, että se voisi muutta hänen tulevaisuutensa, joten hän otti sen ja Rohkelikon miekan jonka löysi. Myös Puuskupuhin malja löytyi. Tietenkään hän ei tiennyt maljan olevan Puuskupuhin, mutta ajatteli niiden sopivan Dumbledoren kokoelmaan. Siispä hän lastasi tavarat kätösiinsä ja lähti kohti Suurta Salia. Siellä Dumbledore tanssitti silmät tuikkien Minervaa, ja Harry oli ovella kuolla nauruun. Tanssin päätyttyä (Onneksi pian, Harry-parka olisi voinut oikeasti kuolla nauruun! Oikeasti!) Harry suori ojentamaan tavarat rehtorilleen ja paineli takaisin Tarvehuoneeseen, menneisyyden Tuleemeneehuoneeseen. Äkkiä hän äkkäsi iiiiisoooon koriiistelaaatkon, ja meni kaivelemaan (Ei kaksimielisesti!) laatikkoa kiinostuneena. Pian Harry hihkaisi:  
"Minähän voisin pitää bileet!" ja niin hän otti koristelaatikon. Sen jälkeen hän kiiruhti oleskeluhuoneeseen (Tupien yhteiseen) ja järjesti koristelun. Hän kipaisi kössimässä Suuresta Salista ruoat ja juomat. Pian väkeä alkoi virrata käytäville – ei ihan solkenaan, muttei ihan vähänkään – ja hän taikoi suuren kyltin. Siinä luki näin:

_HARRYN ÜBERKIVAT BAILUT. VAPAA SISÄÄNPÄÄSY!_

Pian innokkaita Korpinkynsiä ja Rohkelikkoja alkoi vyöryä sisään. Mukana muutama Luihuinen ja erityisesti Ron jätesäkkinsä kanssa. Se oli aikalailla täynnä herkkuja, mutta silti Ron yritti saada sinne mahtumaan vielä viisi kiloa lisää. Aika hyvin se onnistuikin, sillä laajennusloitsu oli aktiivisessa käytössä. Tällä hetkellä se näytti olevan ainoa loitsu minkä Ron osasi hyvin. Harry katseli ihmisiä tyytyväisenä laiskanlinnastaan, kunnes muisti musiikin. _Voi hitto!_ Harry ajatteli ja loitsi saman tien stereot hyvine kaiuttimineen nurkkaan ja sinne DJ:n. Pian käynnissä olikin discontapainen, ja kaikkialla kimalsi. Glitteriä oli ilmeisesti liikaa, koska seinät alkoivat valua kimaltavaa ainetta. Harry näytti piskuisen harmistuneelta, ja alkoi miettiä loitsua disconsa pelastamiseksi. Ruoat katosivat hyvää tahtia, ja pian Ron pyysi häntä vahtimaan jätesäkkiään sillä aikaa kun tämä kävi vessassa. Hän teki sen ilomielin, ja keksi kössiä herkkuja Ronin jätesäkista. Yhdellä ikkunalaudalla istui joku, mutta Harry ei erottanut kuka. Kössittyääb herkut ja luovutettuaan jätesäkin Ronille hän meni lähemmäs ikkunalautaa. Äkkiä siinä istuva Cho kiljaisi. Cho oli katselllut Tylyahoon päin, ja huomannut miten yhden talon ylle oli ilmestynyt vähitellen pimeänpiirto. Kaikki kääntyivät kohti Chota, ja tämä alkoi änkyttämään mitä oli tapahtunut.  
"Ne ovat tulossa tänne!" Cho kiljaisi. Discosalis-- siis discohuoneessa alkoi levitä lievä hysteria. Harry rauhoitteli vieraitaan, ja sanoi hoitavansa jutun. Sitten hän lähti kohti ovea, mutta matkalla sieppasi mukaansa Hermionen ja Ronin. (Dracokin tuli automaattisesti, miksköhän?) He suunnistivat Suureen Saliin missä pidot olivat jatkuneet. Harry työnsi suuret ovet auki, ja karjaisi:  
"Kaikki varuilleen, kuolonsyöjät ja Voldemort ovat tulossa!" ja soitto keskeytyi. Koko sali tuijotti häntä, ja Dumbledore katsoi asiakseen kysyä mistä hän sen tiesi.  
"Cho näki pimeänpiirron erään talon yllä Tylyahossa, ja mustanpuhuva joukkio on tulossa Tylypahkaa kohti.", Harry sanoi ilme vakavana ja marssi lähimmän ikkunan luo. Hän repäisi siinä olevan verhon sivuun ja kaikki henkäisivät kauhusta. Hänkin vilkaisi ikkunaa ja kiskaisi äkkiä verhon paikalleen, sillä hän oli vahingossa avannut verhon Verson kylppäriin. Tämä oli suihkussa. Harry marssi toiselle ikkunalle ja repäisi verhon auki. Kaikki henkäisivät kauhusta ja pelosta, sillä nyt oli avautunut ikkuna tyttöjen suihkuun.  
"Voi hitto! Mihin nää kaikki johtaa?" Harry mutisi kiskaistessaan toisenkin verhon kiinni. Sitten hän tarttui kolmanteen verhoon ja repäisi sen irti. Salissa kävi kohahdus ja kaikki näkivät Voldemortin joukkojen olevan jo ovella. Vauhkomieli otti taikasauvansa taskustaan, ja laski minuutteja koska Kuolonsyöjät ryntäisivät sisään. Tasan kymmenen minuutin kuluttua kuului ovelta kauhea ryske. Kaikki olivat varmoja, että ovi kaatui, mutta äkkiä kuului äänekästä kiroilua.

"Miksi tämä stnn ovi kaatuu justiisa mun päälle?!" kuului Voldemortin ääni eteisaulasta. Kaikki jähmettyivät paikoilleen, ja oli aivan hiljaista. Lukuunottamatta yläkerrassa valuvan glitterin liplatusta ja jumputtavaa discomusiikkia. Kaikki ottivat taikasauvansa valmiiksi taskuista, ja asettivat ne valmiusasentoon. Pian Voldemort pyyhälsi sisään saliin pää täynnä laastareita. Päälaella oli yksi iso laastari, joka peitti isoa kuhmua. Muutamia nuoria nauratti, etenkin Padmaa ja Parvatia. Lavender taas luovi tietään kohti Ronia, joka piti katseensa Voldmortissa sekä Bellatrix Mustassa. Hän oli kuullut, että Bellatrixin ja Voldemortin välillä on jotain.  
"Weasley! Se mitä olet kuullut minusta ja Mustasta ei ole totta!" Voldemort karjaisi. Ronin ilme vaihtui samaksi, kuin silloin kun he kävivät tapaamassa Hämäkäkiä. Hermionen ilme oli vakava, mutta valmistautunut. Hänen takanaan Draco oli ottanut normaalin kaura-- eikun siis kurviverisen... Eikun mikä hitto se nyt oli? Kuraverinen! Niin kuraverivihaajan ilmeen. Pian Voldemort käskikin Dracon tulla luokseen, ja niin tämä astelikin ylpeästi klanipään luo.  
"Sinusta on aika tulla Kuolonsyöjä.", Voldemort sanoi vaimeasti laastarin alta, sillä Bellatrix oli lätkäissyt siihen uuden edellisen repeytymisenjälkeen. Äkkiä Voldu tarttui Dracoa vasemmasta käsivärresta, mutta tämä repäisi itsensä irti kalpeiden sormien otteesta.  
"Minä en tahdo! En tahdo tappaa ihmisiä, varsinkaan jästisyntyisiä! MINUSTA TULEE AURORI!!" Draco kiljui. Hermione oli salaa ylpeä poikakaveristaan, mutta piti tyytyväisen ilmeen piilossa. Hyvä pokerinaama oli eduksi myös taistelussa, myös kaikkien ajatustenlukuloitsujen torjumistaito olisi hyvä osata. Ronin kasvoilla oli se sama tyypertynyt ilme, ja Harry seisoi ikkunan lähettyvillä. Salaa Harry virnisti.  
"Varo Draco! AVADA DEKAHVA! Eikun... AVADA DEKARVA!" Harry huudahti. Hän yritti kuumeisesti miettiä oikeita sanoja.  
"Avada dekossu! Avada harava... Avada dekarhu! Voi hitto...", Harry mumisi ja istahti lattialle miettimään loitsun sanoja. Voldu nauraa hekotti kaksinkerroin ja tappoi huvikseen yhden kuolonsyöjistä.  
"Ai niinjuu! VARO DRACO, TÄÄLTÄ TUSSAHTAA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry huusi ja taikasauvan päästä välähtävä vihreä valo osui Lucius Malfoyihin. Draco huusi kiitoksen Harrylle, mutta Harryn kauhuksi Voldemort osoitti hänen vanhempiaan sauv–taikasauvalla.  
"Severus. Mitä ihmettä sinä oikein meinaat?!" Voldu kysyi terävästi, ja tämän katse porautui syvälle professorin ajatuksiin. Meidän rakkaan Voldumme kasvot vääntyivät järkyttyneeseen ilmeeseen, hänen lukiessaan Harryn isän ajatuksia. Viimein tämä alkoi sinertää, koska oli järkytyksissään pidättänyt hengitystä. Viimein Voldemort kaatui puolitukehduksissa lattialle. Lily taikoi näkymättömän antamaan tälle tekohengitystä.  
"Koska sinä kurv-- kuraverinen pelastit henkeni en tapa vielä perhettäsi tai sinua.", Voldemort sanoi ja käski komppaniansa lähteä kohti kotia. Kun mahtava pimeyden velho oli lähtenyt, salissa alkoi kauhea hälinä. Kaikki olivat ihmeissään siitä, miten armelias Voldu oli ollut. Harrya ei taaskaan otettu huomioon (BUHUU! Onpa ikävää.) Siispä hänen täytyi tyytyä pelkkänä Mr.Nobodyna olemiseen, mikä oli hänestä noloa. Olihan hän sentään Snapun poika! Kyllä hänen nyt jonkinmoinen julkkis täytyi olla. Ainakin melkein. Hermione ja Draco halasivat helpottuneina, ettei kummallekkaan tapahtunut mitään. Vaikka Voldemortin manikyroimattomista kynsistä jäivät ikävännäköiset haavat käsivarteen, mutta Hermione pelasti tilanteen puhdistamalla ja korjaamalla ihon. Ronia ei hymyilyttänyt, vaan väri oli paennut pojan kasvoilta. Ja siihen oli syykin, sillä Lavender oli äkännyt hänet. Äkkiä hän lähti rapujuoksua kohti discohuonetta, sillä ei tahtonut Lavender Brownia roikkumaan häneen ja huutelemaan Lonnukkaa ympäri Tylypahkaa. Oli tarpeeksi noloa, kun Lavender sanoi niin oleskeluhuoneessa. Lily ja Severus valssasivat huojentuneina, eivätkä huolehtineet poikansa identiteettiongelmasta. Yleensä Lily oli hyvin tarkkaavainen kaikesta mikä liittyi hänen ainoaan poikaansa.


	4. Lestrange, Potter, Kalkaros ja Evans

"Mfpf mafpafhmpehfaa!" Voldemort kaljui kahdenkymmenen ison laastarin alta hyvinkin vaimeasti. (Ymmärrät kai, laastarit ja kaikkea.) Bellatrix oli länttäämässä siihen kahdettakymmenettäyhdettä laastaria, ja säikähti mukamas kovasta äänestä. Kuitenkin tämä länttäsi laastarin siihen, ja Voldemort alkoi pomppia ja kiljua kuin pikkulapsi joka ei saanut tikkaria (Hyi teitä!). Viimein tämä usean lattialla pyörimisen ja pomppimisen jälkeen sai revittyä laastarit irti.

"Tarkoitin että se Malfoyn kakru on murhalistallani, ja Bellatrixkin mahtuu!" hän lisäsi kun Bellan isot laastarit alkoivat taas uhkaavasti lähestyä hänen suutaan. Rabastan Lestrange katsoi Bellatrixia kuin hullua köyhää. Sitten Voldemort alkoi ravata eestaas manaten kuin tukkijätkä. Samaan aikaan Tylypahkassa Harry poti identiteettikriisinsä kultaista keskivaihetta, jossa häntä masensi entistä enemmän. Hermione ei ehtinyt treffailultaan lohduttaa Harrya, ja Ronkin vain keskittyi kasvattamaan pelastusrengastaan jätesäkkinsä kanssa johon oli kössinyt monta kymmentä eri herkkulajia. Niillä olisi voinut järjestää koko Tylypahkalle viidet kekkerit, sillä jätesäkki laajentui sisältä, muttei painanut enempää kuin puolen verran ja ulkoapäin oli normaalin kokoinen. Sinne olisi saanut mahtumaan helposti legioonan sänkyineen ja keittiöineen jos vain tahtoi. Mutta tietenkään Ron ei tahtonut muuta kuin ajatella herkkuja. Harry mietti koko ajan miten saisi suosion käännettyä itseensä, eikä keksinyt mitään mikä olisi pysynyt hetficin rajoissa. Tosin ottaen huomioon että tämä ei ole ihan hetfic, niin hän voisi sen tehdä mutta Draco oli sentään hänen ystävänsä deitti, ja Ron hänen ystävänsä. Siispä hänelle jäi jäljelle se sekopäinen Luna Lovegood (Kauhea sukunimi. Tulee mieleen joku kurttuviikunamummo.), joka oli kaiken lisäksi Korpinkynsi! Tästä hänen isänsä ei tulisi pitämään, sillä hän inhosi jo tarpeeksi sitä, että tämä oli Rohkelikossa. Lily sen sijaan taisteli sen puolesta että Harry saisi jatkaakin siellä. Severus ei tosiaankaan ilahtunut tyttärensä (Eikun poikansa.) - niin juuri, poikansa ja vaimonsa vastarinnasta (EI sillä lailla, tyhmeliinit!). Hän ei myöskään pitänyt ajatuksesta, että Bellatrixin kasvatuksessa ollut tyttärensä tulisi Tylypahkaan. Kesäloma oli käsillä, ja siispä Katherine tulisi tutustumaan vanhempiensa työpaikkaan ja tulevaan kouluunsa. Tyttö ei ollut Harrya kuin vuoden nuorempi, joten tämä ei tarvinnut edes lajittelua, kun hänet lajiteltaisiin kesäloman aikana. Tietysti Harry ei lähtisi Tylypahkasta mihinkään, vaan joutuisi maleksimaan käytäviä pitkin koko kesän. Katherine oli ollut Durmstrangissa, ja sen vuoksi Lily pelkäsi tyttärestään tulevan Luihuinen.

Lilyn oman työhuoneen ikkunaa kopautti kolme kertaa harmaanruskea pöllö. Lily nousi pöytänsä äärestä avaamaan ikkunan tuolle olennolle. Hän katsoi hetken silmät suuriina pöllöä, kunnes tajusi.

"Darien! Minun pikku pöllöni!" Lily huudahti ja antoi linnulle rutistavan halauksen. Hän irrotti pöllön jalasta kirjeen, ja katsoi sinettiä. Se oli vihreä, ja sinettikuvio oli Lestrangen. Hän avasi kirjeen tietäen että se tihkuisi vihaa Bellatrixin suunnalta, eikä halunnut tietää minkä vuoksi Darien oli hänelle joutunut.

_Hei Severus!_

_Toivottavasti muistat vielä sen suttuisen tytön jonka tökkäsit huomaani, sillä hän saapuu huomenna aamunkoitteessa Tylypahkaan. Katherine on käynyt Durmstrangia, mutta olen varma, ettei tytön luonne riitä Luihuiseen asti. Älä ainakaan päästä tyttöä Rohkelikkoon, koska muuten tiedät etten enää vilkaisisi tyttäreesi päin, kesälomiksi ottamisesta puhumattakaan. Eli siis, Katherine saapuu huomenna aamunkoitteessa Tylypahkaan. Eikä mitään vastaväitteitä!_

_Bellatrix._

Lily joutui käymään kirjeen kolmekymmentätuhatta kertaa läpi, ennen kuin tajusi kuka oli tulossa. Harryn pikkusisar! Katherine Kalkaros. Hyiseltä kuulostava sukunimi, mutta kuitenkin. Olihan se ainakin pian Harrynkin sukunimi (Harry tosin ei kestä Lupinin Ruikuli2:seksi kutsumista, muuten vaan ihan hyvä Lilyseni.). Lily laittoi tyhjään pöllönhäkkiin kuppiin ruokaa, ja lähti kohti Severuksen työhuonetta. Jokaisella askeleella hän mietti miksei hänelle oltu kerrottu asiasta, ja kun hän oli miehensä työhuoneen ovella hän epäröi koputtaa. Viimein hän koputti ja avasi ove. Severus oli nostanut päänsä kirjoitelmastaan, ja tökkäsi sen nyt pergamenttikasan alimmaiseksi.

"Et sitten voinut muistuttaa minua Katherine Lestrangen tulosta.", Lily sanoi katsoen Severusta silmiin surumielinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän näki miehensä silmissä viipyvän katseen pelokkuuden, ja se häilähti vähäksi aikaa myös hänen silmissään. Pelottiko Lily Evans jota kuta muutakin kuin piskuisia ensiluokkalaisia? Hän kurtisti kulmiaan kysyvästi.

"En halunnut muistuttaa, koska olit niin iloinen häistä. Ja...", Severus ei ehtinyt puhua kauempaa kun Lily jo keskeytti hänet.

"...halusit Katherinen päätyvän Luihuiseen Draco Malfoyn seuraksi. Ei ikinä!" Lily kiljaisi ja paiskasi kirjeen Severuksen kasvoille. Viimeinkin tuon kylmän professorin silmissä ja kasvoissa häilähti pelko, jota vain ihminen pystyy tuntemaan. Äkkiä Lily kääntyi kannoillaan, ja lähti. Hän paukautti oven kiinni niin että heidän hääkuvansa tipahti seinältä ja sen lasi särkyi tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi. _Voi ei! En kai ole taas sorsinut kaikkea?_ Severus ajatteli taikoessaan taulun ennalleen ja jatkaessaan kirjoitelmaansa. Enää hän ei pystynyt kirjoittamaan kauheiden ajatusten vyöryessä etualalle. Hyvin kaikki alkoi. Pian olisi nelihenkinen perhe koossa, eikä hän ollut edes ehtinyt kertoa julkkisveljestään joka myös oli velho mutta oli keskeyttänyt opintonsa ja tämä oli revitty irti sukupuusta. Silti hänestä pitäisi kertoa, olihan tuo jätkä tulossa esiintymään Tylypahkaan! Äkisti hän pomppasi seisomaan ja ryntäsi lähimmälle seinälle. Seuraavaksi vain laasti irtoili kun Severus hakkasi kovaa päätään (Hyi olkoon teitä!) seinään niin että koko seinä tärisi. Tosin se saatoi täristä myös sen takia kun Lily hakkasi sitä toiselta puolelta. Miten sen nyt ottaa. Seuraavana aamuna Harry otti uutisen raskaasti. Hänellä oli pikkusisar, identiteettikriisi painoi päälle ja vielä seinänmurhaajavanhemmat. _Mitä vielä? Julkkisjästisetä? _Harry ajatteli katkerasti. (Voi Harryykkeli, olen just pääsemässä siihen kohtaan!)

"Ja näiden muidenkin uutisten lisäksi minulla on naisväkeä järisyttävä uutinen. Ari Koivunen, Severus Kalkaroksen veli saapuu tänä iltana viihdyttämään teitä!" Dumbledore ilmoitti ja Harry pamautti päänsä erityisen kuuluvasti Rohkelikon pöytään. Aamiaisen jälkeen hänet oli kutsuttu McGarmiwan kansliaan, joten hän suunnisti saman tien sinne. Hän koputti ovelle, ja Harrya vuotta nuorempi mustahiuksinen tyttö avasi oven.

"Hei, minä olen Katherine, uusi oppilas Durmstrangista! Liian synkkä paikka, tiedetään.", Katherine sanoi iloisesti. Harry sanoi vain etunimensä, ja astui huoneeseen sisälle. Muutaman minuutin päästä McGarmiwa ilmestyi Lajitteluhatun, Lilyn, Severuksen, Ari Koivusen (Yep, luit oikein!) ja Dumbledoren kanssa huoneeseen. Mitään sanomatta McGarmiwa istutti Katherinen tuoliin ja asetti Lajitteluhatun tytön sekaisille kutreille. Harry toivoi, että tyttö päätyisi Rohkelikkoon.

"Rohkelikko!" Lajitteluhattu pamautti kohta. Ari veti läpsyt Harryn kanssa ja molemmat virnistivät. Lilykin kiljahti innostuneesti, ja hymynkare tapaili McGarmiwan huulia. Pian tyttö syöksyi Severuksen syliin.

"Näitkö isä! Minä pääsin Rohkelikkoon niin kuin äiti!" Katherinen sanat saivat Harryn leuan lähentelemään lattiaa, ja Arin läpsäyttämään Harrya takaraivoon. Viimein Harry tajusi kammeta leukansa paikoilleen.

"Mutta he ovat minun vanhempani!" Harry sopersi itku kurkussa. Oliko häntä taas huijattu? Tämä ei kyllä ollut reilua!

"Niin minunkin, sittenhän sinä olet...", tyttö keskeytti lauseensa syöksyäkseen Harryn kaulaan kiinni.

"Sinä olet minun veljeni, Harry Potter!" Katherine sanoi rutistaen Harrya luita murskaavasti. Harry vastasi hämmentyneenä halaukseen, ja kun Katherine oli malttanut irrottaa otteensa hänestä, hän katsoi syyttävästi vanhempiaan.

"Teillä on tainnut jäädä jotain kertomatta.", Harry sanoi ja käveli vanhempiensa eteen. Hän alkoi naputella lattiaa jalallaan ja nosti kädet lanteilleen. Sitten hän loi syyttävän katseen Lilyyn ja Severukseen. Molemmat kiemurtelivat katseen alla, ja vaivaantunut puna nousi heidän poskipäilleen. Katherine katsoi Harrysta heidän vanhempiinsa, ja taas Harryyn. Hän ei ymmärtänyt minkä vuoksi Lily ja Severus olivat jättäneet kertomatta hänestä Harrylle, olihan hän sentään tämän pikkusisar! Hän olikin arvellut jotain tämänsuuntaista Bellatrix-tädin puheista, joita hän oli vastoin tapojaan salakuunnellut. Laskeutui painostava ja kiusallinen hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Harry vain naputteli jalallaan lattiaan. Pian Lily alkoi takellella jotain kiireistä sun muista aikuisten überhuonoista selityksistä (Niitä on kuultu jo ihan liikaa joten voidaan huoletta sivuuttaa!).

"Antaa asian jäädä tähän, Potter.", McGarmiwa keskeytti selityksen ja patisti kaikki ulos työhuoneestaan. Sitten kaikki suunnistivat Suureen Saliin, joka oli vieläkin täynnä oppilaita. Lily, Minnie, Albus ja Severus menivät siististi takaoven kautta. Harry aukaisi Suuren Salin ovet dramaattisesti, jonka ansiosta koko Salin täydeltä oppilaita tuijotti heitä. Katherine käveli Harryn vierellä Rohkelikon tupapöytään hyvin nälkäisen suden näköisenä, sillä eihän tyttö ollut Bellatrixin luona aamiaista saanut.

"Ron, Hermione, tässä pikkusisareni Katherine Lestrange.", Harry sanoi. Hermione hätkähti ja katsoi tyttöä epäilevästi. Katherine kuitenkin istui Hermionen viereen iloisena, ja Harry joutui kiertämään Ronin puolelle istumaan. Hermione vilkuili Katherinea epäilyttävästi, mutta kun Luihuisten pöydästä kuului viheltelyä hän nousi ja sunnisti kohti Dracoa. Muutaman minuutin tätä ojennettuaan Hermione palasi takaisin tyynenrauhallisena. Istuuduttuaan tyttö hätkähti.

"Harry! Jokaisella on teidän perheessä eri sukunimi! Katherinella Lestrange, sinulla Potter, Kalkaroksella Kalkaros ja Lilyllä Evans!" Hermione henkäisi viimein ajateltuaan asian loppuun asti.

"Whii! Oletko oppinut tajuamaan hitaammin?" Ron vinoili Hermionelle. Tyttö kiristeli hampaitaan, kun Harry tuijotteli ruokaansa ja Katherine ahmi sitä päätä huimaavalla vauhdilla. Katherine söi ja joi niin nopeasti kuin pystyi, eli suunnilleen siepinnopeudella. Harry katseli silmät suurina siskonsa pikasyömistä ja -juomista. Hermione taas hivuttautui vähä vähältä enemmän Seamus Finniganin kylkeen kiinni, jonka vuoksi Draco marssi Luihuisen pöydästä antamaan Hermionelle tukkapöllyä (Naamat umpeen, ei saa höröttää noin lujaa!). Katherine vetäisi taikasauvansa esiin taskustaan ja osoitti sillä Dracoa.

"Irti isoveljeni ystävästä!" Katherine sihahti. Draco joutui irrottamaan otteensa Hermionesta.

"Jo on aikoihin eletty, että Weasleylla on mustat hiukset!" Draco sanoi vähän järkytyneenä.

"En ole Ronin pikkusisko, vaan Harryn, senkin platina-aivo.", Katherine sanoi nauttien selvästi pojan järkytyksestä. Hermione rauhoitteli Katherinea, mutta Dracon mentyä hän kiitti tyttöä. Alastor Vauhkomieli jysäytti kätensä Katherinen olalle ja piti kehuvirtensä että tästä tulisi hyvä aurori jne.. Kun viimein ei ollut ketään häiriötekijää, Katherine aloitti iloisen keskustelun.

"Bellatrix-täti on omituinen, koska hän vihaa Harrya. Silti hän ei ole myynyt minua Voldemortille, vaikka se on käynyt meillä monta kertaa.", tyttö pulputti välittämättä kuuloalueeen sisäpuolella olevien kauhunvinkaisuista. Juuri noiden sanojen voimasta Harry työnsi lautasensa kauemmas itsestään, ja ajatteli miten Katherinen olisi voinut käydä. Ron taas nappasi Harryn koskemattoman jälkiruoan ja tunki sen jätesäkkiinsä, jota kuljetti jatkuvasti mukanaan. Hermione oli vähällä taikoa Ronin sormet yhteen kun tämä kurotti ottamaan Hermionenkin koskematonta jälkkäriä. Katherine ehti ensin.

"Sormetium!" Katherine huudahti ja osoitti Ronin sormia taikasauvalla. Saman tien ne lukkiutuivat yhteen ja Ron sai erittäin lievän (Lievän? Just joo!) paniikkikohtauksen ja juoksi kohti opettajainpöytää. Katherine kuitenkin osoitti Ronia, jonka sormet aukesivat juuri kun tämä aikoi näyttää sormensa Pomona Versolle. Hermione näki tämän, ja katsoi Katherinea suu auki.

"Sinähän osaat sanattomat taiat! Opeta minullekin!" Hermione sanoi ja sen seurauksena sai sanatarkan ja pitkän selonteon jonka aikana he harjoittelivat sanattomasti loitsimista. Hermione onnistui viimein viidennellätuhannellaneljännelläneljännellä kerralla (Tosin saattoi se olla aikaisemminkin... En muista koska nukahdin puolessavälissä. Älkää naurako!) ja vähintääkin kiljaisi innosta. Hän sai idean kokeilla loitsua Grabbeen, joten koko nelikko nousi pöydästä ja suunnisti kohti Luihuisia. He pysähtyivät vähän matkan päässä Luihuisista ja Hermione astui vähän eteenpäin samalla nostaen taikasauvansa kohti Grabbea. Samalla hän ajatteli kirouksen. Samassa Grabben etuhampaat alkoivat kasvaa, ja tämä ei pysynyt pystyssä. Kaikenlisäksi Grabbe alkoi kieppumaan ilmassa tehden balettikuvioita. Katherine astui Hermionen seuraksi ja he taikoivat Grabben selkään sanat: 'Kelmit is the best!' He olivat uudistuneet kelmit. Harry ja Ron korvasivat Jamesin ja Peterin, Katherine ja Hermione Remuksen ja Siriuksen. (Kirj. Huom. HermioneRemus, HarryJames, RonPeter, KatherineSirius.) Kaikki läpsäisivät kämmenet yhteen, ja lähtivät kohti oleskeluhuonetta. Tämä päivä oli sunnuntai, joten Katherinella oli rutkasti aikaa opettaa Harrya ja Ronia loitsimaan sanattomasti. Fred ja Georgekin oppivat siinä samassa. Sen jälkeen he suunnistivat tyrmiin, joissa tapasivat Dracon gorilloineen. Katherine virnisti, ja taikoi Grabben laulamaan.

"It´s ok to be gay. Let´s rejoice with the boys in the gaywayyy!!!" Grabbe lauloi ja tanssi kuin taustalla olisi soinut I like to move it. Kaikki paitsi Coyle alkoivat nauraa kuin riivatut ja kierivät lattialla kuin parhaimmatkin ROFLit. Katherine säilytti arvokkuuden ja ROFLasi toisten päällä. Kun kaikki ROFLit oli ROFLattu he puhdistelivat kaapujaan ja hieroivat toistensa poskia krampista. Siinä kesti aikansa, ja se aika oli ajan tuhlausta, sanoo aikasta viisas kirjoittajamme. Nomuttamutta, jatkaisimmeko?

Seuraavana aamuna Katherine herätti Hermionen hyvissä ajoin puoli kuudelta.

"Hashire! Weed!" Katherine hyräili meikatesssaaan Hermionea ja tehdessään tästä Britney Spearsin näköisen (Videossa Hit Me Baby One More Time) vaatteita myöden. Hiuksia hän ei sentään värjännyt, mutta laittoi samanlaisiksi kuin Britneyllä. Kun Hermione katsoi itseään kokovartalopeilistä, hän totesi että oli upea. Hän jäi tarkkailemaan, kun Katherine meikkasi ja laittoi itsensä Jessica Simpsonin näköiseksi. Kun he sitten menivät alas oleskeluhuoneesen, kello oli jo kahdeksan, ja Harry odotti heitä Ronin kanssa sohvalla. Ronin pää oli Harryn olkapäällä ja hän kuorsasi, Harryn pää taas nojasi Ronin päähän ja hän tuhisi. Katherine sai kauhean hihityskohtauksen ja he ottivat liikkuvan kuvan pojista ennenkuin herättivät heidän keholeijuksilla. Pojat tuijotivat heitä ällistyneinä ainakin kymmenen minuuttia, kunnes tytöt alkoivat leijuttaa heitä kohti Suurta Salia.

Suuressa Salissa tytöt tipauttivat heidät Luihuisen pöytään, jonka jälkeen suunnistivat toiselle puolelle Salia omaan pöytäänsä. He olivat jo hyväisesti ehtineet aloittaa ruokailuaan kun pojat ilmestyivät Ron puolukkasurvoksessa ja muusissa, Harry taasen kakussa ja rusinapullissa. Hermione ja Katherine kikattiat kuin parhaatkin teinixpissikset pojat nähdessään. Ron ja Harry lähtivät makuusaliin vaihtamaan vaatteita, mutta tytöt jäivät keräilemään katseita. Sillä välin kun he suunnistivat Loitsujentunnille, pojat hyvä ettei haukkuneet tyttöjä kilpaa. Harry oli vaihtanut pelkästään kaavun, mutta Ron oli joutunut käymään kylvyssä ja vaihtamaan paidan, housut ja kaavun. He lupasivat kostaa Hermionelle ja Katherinelle, kunhan selviäisivät ensin Ennustuksesta. He suuntasivat kulkunsa suoraan Ennustustorniin mutta näkivätkin tytöt jo tikkaiden alapäässä (EI HIHITYSTÄ PÖLVÄSTIT VAAN NAURUA!). He kaikki neljä hajottivat luukun ja taikoivat portaat luukulle. Niin he nousivat sieltä toisten eteen vuorollaan, ja Punurmio säikähti. He yhdessä entistuttivat koko luukun ja häivyttivät portaat. He asettuivat samaan pöytään ja pyysivät hämmentynyttä Punurmiota opettamaan heille ennustusta. Oikeat Kelmit olisivat olleet heistä ylpeitä, sillä tämä kuului Kelmien tapoihin. Katherine venytteli kun Punurmio aloitti taas uuvuttavan jorinansa sisäisestä silmästä sun muusta hölynpölystä. Ron yritti jostain käsittämättömästä syystä lähennellä Hermionea, joten Hermione läpsäytti tätä korvalliselle niin että Ronin korvat soivat koko lopputunnin. Ensimäistä kertaa ikinä Hermione heilautti jalat pöydälle ja alkoi kuorsaamaan. Punurmio pureskeli, eikunsiis pudisteli päätään holtittomasti, ja otti kulauksen kermakaljavissytuliviskihalpasherryboolia jota oli – ihme kyllä – tarjolla kaikille . Ron herätti Hermionen, jotta koko nelikko voisi ottaa kupilliset yhtä aikaa. Sen vuoksi Katherine ja Harry laittoivat boolin laseihin ja sitten he kilistivät.

"Future! The Happy End! Nevilles underpants!" Hermione kiljaisi. Sitten hän muuttui punaiseksi kasvoiltaan ja esitti pyörtyvänsä. Seamus Finnigan ryntäsi ison poikalauman kanssa herättelemään Hermionea, mutta Harry kaappasi ystävänsä ja lähti tornista Ron sekä Katherine perässään. (Siis ei kirjaimellisesti, guys!)

"Hermione on minun naiseni. EI sinun!" Draco kiljaisi ja otti Hermionen käsivarsilleen kun he tapasivat. Sitten he lähtivät kohti sairaalasiipeä. Sairaalasiiven oven takana käytävänpuolella Harry vajosi Ronin syliin (Joka tosin löllyi pelastusrenkaan ansiosta.) ja alkoi itkeä lujasti. Ron taputteli Harrya lohduttavasti selkään, mutta huomasi pian olevan salakäytävän lattialla silittelemässä itkevän Harryn hiuksia.


	5. Kaljapullonpyöritystä ja kirjoittajan

5. Kaljapullonpyöritysjuhla ja kirjoittajan ex-luokka.

Sen jälkeen kun Ron oli silittänyt hänen hiuksiaan, he olivat menneet seuraavalle tunnille, joka sattui olemaan Muodonmuutoksia. Katherine oli Durmstrangin takia Harryn ja muiden tasolla, joten hänkin oli samalla tunnilla. Harry vihelteli iloisesti, sillä hän ajatteli illan Ari Koivusen keikkaa, jonka tämä heittäisi vanhassa koulussaan. Ikinä ei olisi tiennyt Arin olevan Kalkarokselle sukua, koska tämä oli monen Tylypahkalaisen tytön mielestä paljon komeampi. (Saattaa muuten johtua siitä jottei Iso-A:lla tod. ole koukkunenää.) Tosin jotkut pitivät Severuksen uudesta lookista niin paljon, että vertasivat tätä uudestisyntyneeseen Sirius Mustaan. ("HEIJ! Enkös mä kieltäny mun vertailemisen Ruikuliin?!" Turpa kiinni, Sirius. Sä menetit jo Remuksen. "Byääähh!!" No voi cry cry.) Jopa Remus J. Lupin oli luullut Kalkarosta Siriukseksi. Onneksi tämä ei sentään ehtinyt tehdä muuta kuin tuijottaa pitkään, mutta pudistaen päätään päättäen selvästi että näki harhoja. Muodonmuutoksissa he olivat taas toistaneet sitä samaa, yrittäneet ja epäonnistuneet. Paitsi Hermione. Tämä ei ollut tunnilla, vaan Sairaalasiivessä, eikä Malfoykaan tahtonut olla tunnilla. Nyt olivat tunnit tältä päivältä loppuneet (lue: Harry ja Ron aikovat lintsata.), ja Harry oli hyppelehtimässä kohti oleskeluhuonetta kunnes kaatui ajatuksiensa kanssa. Hän oli juuri tajunnut että slasharit tajuaisivat hänet ja Ronin pian H/R:ksi! Harrya alkoi itkettää, koska hänen maineensa H/D-ficeissä menisi... _No mutta saahan aina maineen takaisin, armaiden ficcareiden avulla! _Harry ajatteli taas mattimyöhäisenä. Sen jälkeen hän nousi ja jatkoi (ainakin tietoisesti) hyppelehtimistään. Eipä ollut kulunut kuin viisi minuuttia, kun Ron ja (parantunut...) Hermione saivat seurakseen hilpeän-Harryn. Ron punastui rajusti nähdessään Harryn hilpeyden, ilmeisesti tietäen mistä se johtui. Hermione taas ei tiennyt.

"Harry! Mistä olet noin iloinen?" Hermione kysyi. Harry istahti Ronin viereen sohvalle, ja oli juuri vastaamassa, kun Ron tukki kätensä hänen suunsa eteen.

"Ilmeisesti hän on iloinen siitä kun hänen Ari-enonsa esiintyy illalla.", Ron vastasi nopsasti. Hermione nosti hieman toista kulmaansa, ja Ron otti kätensä Harryn suulta. Kuolaisena.

Illalla Harry kiskoi Ronin mukaansa liian aikaisin Suuren Salin oville ilman Hermionea.

"Minkä ihmeen takia me tultiin tänne tuntia aikaisemmin? Eikä me otettu Hermio...", Ronin lause katkesi kun Harry toteutti sen, mikä sai hänen H/D-tasonsa laskemaan. Harry nimittäin... Noh, suuteli Ronia ja hyppäsi vahingossa tämän jalalle. Harryn onneksi Ron vastasikin suudelmaan, ja sai Katherinen hyvä ettei kiljaisemaan kun hän sattui tulemaan tyrmistä.

"Mitä hittoa te teette?!" Katherine kiljui ja melkein hyppi tasajalkaa. Ron ja Harry punastuivat ja vaihtoivat vaivaantuneita katseita.

"Suutelimme...", he vastasivat. Hetken he luulivat, että Katherine pyörtyisi, mutta täysin toisin tapahtui. Katherine onnitteli heitä, ja kysyi saako jutun paljastaa. R/H sanoivat että kuristaisivat tämän jos hän pihahtaisikaan kenellekkään.

"Ja jos juoruat äidille ja isälle, niin noutaja tuloo!" Harry tiuskaisi melkein epäystävällisesti. Heti hän kyllä pyysi anteeksi sisareltaan, ja sanoi katuvansa äskeistä.

"Mitä pienistä kun ei pienetkään meistä.", Katherine sanoi ja heilautti kättään väheksyvästi. Sen jälkeen hän kertoi jutelleensa konsertista vanhempiensa kanssa, sekä järjestäneensä heidät roudaamaan Arin bändin kamoja. Ron ja Harry kysyivät koska pitäisi aloittaa. Katherine aukaisi salin ovet.

"Nyt.", ja niin he menivät laittamaan bänditavaroita (eräittäin raskaita sellaisia). Onneksi he saivat edes vähän kaljuunoita ja fanitavaraa palkkioksi uurastamisesta. Tietysti Harrylla oli täysin muut toiveet palkkiosta ja nuoleskeli huuliaan odottelevaisena. Ron liikutteli tavaroita helposti, ja ajatteli vain kaljuunoita, ehkäpä vähän Harryakin. Tällä hetkellä en saa Ronin ajatuksista selvää, koska kuvat näyttävät hampurilaiselta, Harrylta ja kaljuunapussilta. No mutta kuitenkin. Katherine oli suunnilleen yhtä hilpeä kuin Harry päivällä, ja vain sen takia että näki Harryn ja Ronin... no, sinä tiedät kyllä. Ari alkoi vähän availemaan ääntään, ja joidenkin läksyjen varjolla hipsivät salakäytävään. Tietysti he eivät oikaisseet, vaan jäivät muuten vain lorvimaan sinne kuuntelemaan Arin hiljaista ääntä. Siltikään he eivät pystyneet vain kuuntelemaan, koska ainakin Katherine oli heidät hyväksynyt. Olihan sitä pakko kokeilla uudestaan ylhäisessa kaksinaisuudessa ja salakäytävässä uhkana muutama aave. Kun suudelma oli kiihkeimmillään, Hermione ryntäsi sisään.

"Mitä helvettiä?! Voi ei... Tätä se H/D:ttomuus teettää!" Hermione sanoi ja ryntäsi erottamaan Ronin Harrysta. Sillä hetkellä Harry olisi voinut vähän ojentaa Hermionea, ellei jostain olisi kuulunut konserttikuulutus. Harry sieppasi Ronia kädestä ja lähti kiskomaan tätä kohti Suurta Salia.

"Harry hei, et sinä voi kiskoa minua tuonne ihmispaljouteen jos et halua että me paljastutaan.", Ron kuiskasi. Harry vain virnisti, puristi Ronin kättä ja lähti juoksemaan kiskoen toista perässään. Moni katsoi heitä järkyttyneenä ja tekivät tietä, jotta he pääsivät rakennetun (lue: taiotun) lavan eteen. Siellä Katherine oli heitä vastassa ja vei heidät backstagelle. Ari virnisti, ja kuiskasi Ronille:

"Tervetuloa kahjoon sukuun."

"Älä muuta sano, Katherineko kertoi?" Ron vastasi.

"Jep.", Ari kuiskasi takaisin, ja käski heidän häipyä lavan eteen. Harry ja Ron tottelivat, mutta Severuksen ilme oli kuin Vauhkomielennähnyt kun hän huomasi Harryn pitelevän Ronia kädestä. Lily sen sijaan yritti suunnilleen kuristaa Severuksen onnellisella 'halilla'. Kun he viimein olivat lavan edessä, Ari tepasteli lavalle nahkahousuissa ja pääkalloliivissään paikalle. Arilla oli täsmälleen samat vaatteet, kuin yhdessä Idols-esiintymisessä.

"Hyvää iltaa Tylypahka!" Ari huudahti ja aloitti Hear My Callin naisyleisön kiljuessa. Harry sai juuri ja juuri estettyä Ronia kirkumasta myös. Liian pian vaihtui biisi hitaampaan, Angels are calling-nimiseen. Moni alkoi tanssia, niin kuin hitaissa yleensä. Tietystikään Harry ei tahtonut jäädä muita huonommaksi ja veti Ronin tanssimaan. Lavan reunalla seisoneet Lily ja Severus pyörtyivät lujahti kopsahtaen. Kun biisi vaihtui Stormwindiin, antoi Ari pienen moshausnäytteen. Moni naisihminen huokaili, miehet väheksyivät. Paitsi Harry ja Ron, mutta heitä ei oteta lukuun. Ja tietenkään Lily ei voinut koska oli Angels are callingissa pyörtynyt. Kesken Stay Truen Harry kuiskasi:

"Tule.", ja niin he lähtivät salin reunoja pitkin kohti ovia. Lily ja Severus heräsivät ja olivat juuri päässeet seisomaan, kun näki Harryn virnistävän ja kuiskuttavan Ronille jotain ovilla. Taas he pyörtyivät. Harry – tai sen paremmin Ronkaan – ei huomioinut Lilyä ja Severusta, vaan jatkoivat matkaa. He oikaisivat jokaisesta salakäytävästä, kunnes olivat päässeet Läskin – LIHAVAN! (Miksen ikinä muista?!) - Leidin eteen. He lausuivat tunnussanan puoliksi, ja astuivat sisään. Joitakin poikia ja Ginny istuivat sohvilla, kukin missäkin. Harry ja Ron istuivat vieretysten, ja heti alkoi Ginny pälättämään.

"Harry, ajattele nyt järkevästi. Voldemort voi tehdä jotain Ronille! Tai sinulle kun saa tietää että olet... No sinät tiedät kyllä.", Ginny sanoi esittäen huolestunutta. Harry vain naurahti.

"Miksi sinä siitä välittäisit?"

"Ron on minun veljeni hitto soikoon!"

"Joo soi se kyllä ihan kivasti, lavan edessä soi kylläkin paremmin.", Ron lohkaisi. Harry nauroi iloisena ystävälleen... mutta sitten tämä nousi ja lähti makuusaliin. Ron istui hetken paikoillaan Ginnyn pajattaessa syitä miksi hänen pitäisi jättää Harry, kunnes lähti Harryn perään (EI sillä tavalla, olkaa niin kilttejä!). Harryykkeli oli vessassa, ei sentään piilossa vaan jaskalla. Tosin hänellä oli seurana hyvinkin ihastunut Myrtti. Harryykkeli joutui muistuttamaan vähän väliä, ettei pitänyt Myrtistä. Sillä aikaa Ron oli jo mennyt yöpuulle, ainakin osittain, sillä Harryn onneksi Ron ei nukkunut vielä. Silti Ron oli jo pyjamassa, jonka Harrykin taikoi vessassa ylleen. Kun Harry tuli vessasta mahdollisimman hiljaa, tämän 'ystävä' ryntäsi häntä vastaan ja painoi tämän seinään kiinni upottaen heidät upeaan ranskalaiseen suudelmaan. Harry tunki kätensä Ronin pyjaman paidan alle, ja tunnusteli tälle vähän kasvaneita lihaksia.

Ginny istui oleskeluhuoneessa miettien tilannetta, kun Hermione tuli sisään. Hän huomasi Ginnyn näyttävän happamelta, muttei sanonut mitään sillä hän tiesi liiankin hyvin mitä tämä ajatteli.

"Et muuten suunnittele tuota!" Hermione sanoi tiukasti samalla vilkaisten muotokuva-aukkoa. Sieltä kömpi esiin Katherine, joka kuuli koko Hermionen lauseen. Katherine oli yhdellä vilkaisulla perillä asioista.

"Et varmana pilaa veljeni onnea!" Katherine sanoi tiukasti. Ginny vain hymähti epäystävällisesti ja pyöritteli silmiään. Katherine tiesi mitä se tarkoitti, ja terävöitti kaikkia aistejaan. Hän oli oppinut aavistelemaan ja ennustamaan ihmisten käytöksestä mitä he aikovat, kun oli käynyt Durmstrangia. Nyt siitä surkimuskoulusta ei ollut mitään haittaa, ja siispä hän teki päätelmiään aivojen raksuttaessa niin että sen kuuli jopa Ari Koivunen, jonka korvat soivat kauhean kiljunnan jäljiltä. Ja kovaa ne soivatkin, koska kuulemma tämä ei ollut saanut nukuttua korvien soimiselta. Mutta me voimmekin varmaan jatkaa? (Ärsyttää kun offaaminen jää päälle ficeissäkin... -.-' Olen toivoton.) Draco sen sijaan mietiskeli miten saisi karistettua Hermionea haukkuvan Pansyn kannoiltaan, kun näki Crabben ja Goylen. Draco kiskaisi kummankin gorillan niskasta ylös.

"Jos ette äkkiä hommaa Pansya kimpustani niin heitän teidät niskaperseotteella Tähtitornista!" Draco tiuskaisi ja katseli tyytyväisenä kuinka gorillat kiskoivat Pansyn jonnekin. _Toivottavasti hourulaan. Kirjoittaja hei, se on hoUrula, ei horola._ Draco ajatteli muistuttaen minua melkein tulleesta kirjoitusvirheestä. Armossani annoin Dracon jäädä ilman Pansya, koska en halunnut bänksejä Hermionelle ja Dracolle. Samaan aikaan Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneessa havattain kun Ron ja Harry tulivat naureskellen makuusalista peräkanaa portaita pitkin. Katherine virnisti tervehdykseksi veljelleen ja tämän... krmh, ystävälle. Ginnylle koko kattaus oli sietämätön, joten tämä lähti harvinaisen nopeasti omaan makuusaliinsa. Hermione näytti synkältä Ginnyn ansiosta, muttei juorunnut asiasta Harrylle ja Ronille. Ronhan suunnilleen höyhentäisi Ginnyn jos saisi tietää, muttei siinä vielä mitään, jos Harrykin sekaantuisi siihen... Katherinen ajatuksetkin askartelivat Ginnyn suunnalla, mutta tämä miettikin mitä Ginny oikein aikoi. Siitä superteinixistä ei voi tietää yhtään mitään varmasti, ainakin luulisin. He kaikki alkoivat olla tylsistyneitä tähän kuivahtaneeseen juttuun, kunnes huomasivat aaveiden saapuneen ja aloittaneen vuosisadan bailut! Mukana vierailivat sekä kirjoittaja että hänen ex-luokkansa. Ainakin Jonah biletti kuin mikäkin, ja hänen seuraansa liittyivät Harry glitteriä hiuksissaan sekä tämän poikkis Ronald Weasley sotkeentuneena glitteriin. Samalla kun he tanssivat, Ronin löllyvä pelastusrengas katosi todella nopeasti. Sen huomasi, koska tämä hikoili ihan saateristi. Koko matto on pilalla, kiitos vain! Aaveet selvästi rakastivat biletystä, koska jopa Melkein päättömän Nickin pää lähti irti. Nick oli kiitollinen ja lähti kirjoittamaan vestiä uudistuksesta sir Patricille päättömään jahtiin. IhquraxupoxuGinny sen sijaan oli tullut bilettämään minihameessa ja pienessä topissa. Harry ei edes huomannut tätä, mikä sai teinixGinnymme hiiltymään. _Kaikki niinqu on pilalla!!!1111 _Ginny ajatteli ja ryntäsi kirjoittamaan päiväkirjaansa. Bileissä meno taas yltyi jatkuvasti, mutta Hermione, kirjoittaja (Justine), Ron, Fred, Katherine ja Harry lähtivät viettämään iltaa Suureen saliin missä myös pidettiin bileitä. He totesivat ilokseen, että oli kaljapullonpyöritysjuhla! He asettuivat Ron Harryn viereen, Katherine Ronin viereen, Hermione Katherinen viereen ja Fred tämän viereen. Justine tietysti Fredin viereen, vaikka Alicia Spinnet yritti viedä tämän paikan. Dumbledore pyöräytti pulloa ja istui lattialle, kaikki odottivat jännittyneinä kehen se osoittaisi.

"Harry Potter! Totuus, tehtävä, prosentti vai lupaus?" Dumbledore kysyi. Kaikki käänsivät päänsä kohti Harrya joka punasteli rajusti. Pian tämä kuitenkin vastasi tehtävän, ja Dumbledore virnisti leikkisästi.

"Noniniii, olet ongelmissa Harry. Suutele sitä jota rakastat, tässä ja nyt!" Dumbledore kajautti ja kaikki tuijottivat Oo-tasolla Harrya kun tämä teki työtä käskettyä. Hän kumartui Ronin puoleen ja painoi todella vaativan ranskalaisen suudelman tämän huulille.

"Ooooh!" koko salilta pääsi.

"Ooooh!" Dracolta pääsi.

"Ooooh!" Justinelta ja Frediltä pääsi.

"Ja ne kielsivät minua juoruamasta tai tuloo noutaja...", Katherinelta pääsi. Silloin he palasivat takaisin normeihin ja Harry pyöräytti pulloa. Seuraavaksi tuli Dracon vuoro, joka otti tehtävän. Harry antoi tälle tehtäväksi heivata joku niskaperseotteella pihalle. Draco sanoi tekevänsä sen ilomielin, ja heivasi Pansyn ulos ikkunasta. Kaikki olivat tyytyväisiä, ja Draco pyöräytti pulloa. Se osoitti Justinea, eli minua. Näytin takuulla järkyttyneenä, ja ajattelin josko pullossa oli lapinnoita. Tarkistin, eikä ollut. _Paska tuuri._ Ajattelin ja vastasin luonnollisesti tehtävän, koska en ollut arkajalka. Sitä minun ei olisi pitänyt tehdä, sillä saatuani tehtävän olin kiljua.

"Minä komennutan sinut ellet tee sitä.", Dumbledore uhkasi Dracon säestyksellä. Siispä Justine siirtyi Fredin eteen ja teki tehtävänsä, nimittäin joutui suunnilleen kosimaan Frediä. Se oli nolointa mitä hänen oli täytynyt IKINÄ tehdä, siispä vaihdamme näkymän aavebileisiin, ja koska kirjoittaja katuu että sotki itsensä koko hommaan. No siellä Jonah biletti, ja kaikkien järkytykseksi tällä oli Hemulin hame ja pitsialkkarit! Leslie nauroi kippurassa, kun Justine saapui Fredin kanssa. Äkkiä tämäkin alkoi hekottaa, ja niin Leslie sekä kirjoittaja kikattivat kippurassa Jonahille, joka oli kuin suoraan kirjoittajan yhdestä jutusta. Äkkiä Justine, Fred, Jonah ja Leslie siirtyivät pihalle, sillä Justine aikoi toteuttaa uhkauksensa. Siispä Justine otti ja heitti Jonahin niskaperseotteella kuusenlatvaan keikkumaan, ja heitti tälle postimerkkikansion. Jonah otti sen kiinni ja suojeli sitä kuin aarrettaan, kunnes se tipahti.

"POSTIMERKKIKANSIOOOO!!! POSTIMERKKIKANSIONIIIII!!!" tämä CapsLockasi sen paukkuessa kuusien välissä. Arvatkaapa mitä? No Justine ja Leslie saivat naurukohtauksen, ja olivat kuolla kun Jonah hyppäsi kuusesta... Kun tämä oli ilmassa pää alaspäin, ilmestyi hame laskuvarjoksi. Se jos mikä nauratti tyttöjä ja he repeilivät pahasti. Fred joutui hankkimaan kolmetoista pahvilaatikollista tsiisusteippiä jotta heidät saatiin ehjiksi. Toki Jonahkin repäisi vähän poskeaan johonkin kuuseen, mutta tsiisusteippiä ei jäänyt hänelle.

"Kiittämättömät! Minä en sentään käynyt Leslien kimppuun vaikka se kertoikin tuosta teidän insideläpästä, ja nyt teit siitä sitten totta!" karjui Jonah.

"Pikku-Jontun romusta on kumi puhjennut, kumi puhjennut... Ja nyt potkimme sitä...", Leslie ja Justine hoilottivat. Paikalle tallustellut Marco katsoi heitä ilmeellä: Oo. Tosin Marcolla oli normaalia enemmän finnejä, joten se näytti tältä: O...o.

Yöllä Harry lauleskeli Frediltä kuulemaansa laulua Pikku-Jontun polkupyörästä, jota kaksi sekoboltsia edelleen lauloivat pihalla. Jokaisen laulunsäkeen jälkeen kuului repeilyä ja räkätystä, jota valvomaan oli herätetty matami Pomfrey. Silti Pomfreykin nukahteli välillä, vaikka räkätys olisi pitänyt norsunkin hereillä. Tosin norsut eivät ole kovin herkkäunisia eli taitaa olla väärä vaihtoehto. No mutta kuitenkin. Harrylla ei ollut mitään tekemistä, koska kaikki nukkuivat. Jopa Nevillekin kuorsasi, onneksi tyttöjen räkättämistä lujempaa. Harry hyräili Pikku-Jontun pyörää samalla kun hiipi oleskeluhuoneeseen, jossa oli vieläkin ilmeisesti pidettiin aavebileitä, tosin jäljellä olivat vain... TÄH?! Myrtti ja Riesu tanssimassa hidasta! Kamera tänne niin kuin olisi jo! Muutama räps-ääni Kumpikaan aaveista ei huomannut mitään, mutta suunnilleen koko oleskeluhuone tuijotti heitä herkeämättä. Virnistys Fredin ja Georgen kummankin kasvoilla kertoi että heillä oli ollut jonkinmoista osuutta tähän asiaan. Kohtapuoliin kappale loppui, vain jotta Justine ja Leslie ilmestyivät muotokuva-aukosta tanssimaan kaksosien kanssa. Oh my god! Kappale oli My Heart Will Go On, pareina Justine & Fred sekä Leslie & George. Harry katseli vähän kateellisena Leslietä, kunnes muisti että voisi herättää Ronin. Tosin sitä hän ei halunnut tehdä, koska mokoma oli mukamas NIIIIN suloinen nukkuessaan. Hermione luki nurkassa Romeo & Julia-näytelmää vilkaisten Harrya toinen kulma koholla. Harry vain tepasteli Hermionen luo kuin kukko tunkiolla, ja moikkasi tätä. Hermione aloitti virttyneen keskustelun koulunkäynnistä.

"Meillä ei ole ollut kunnon tunteja sitten vanhempiesi häiden, ja Katherinekaan ei huomaa Tylypahkan hyviä puolia.", Hermione selitti vakavailmeisenä.

"Tietysti huomaa. Jos Kathy on perinyt äidin aivot niin kyllä se tajuaa.", Harry sanoi.

"Niin mutta opettajien kykyjä hän ei tajua.", Hermione intti vastaan.

"Mitä huomaamista siinä on? Hagrid opettaa vaarallisesti, Lipetit purevasti, Binns tylsästi, McGarmiwa tiukasti ja Kalk... hmrh, isä opettaa aikalailla suosivasti.", Harry luetteli ja Hermione pyöritti päätään Binnsin kohdalla.

"Binnshän on loistava opettaja! Vektor opettaa loistavasti, harmi ettei Katherine ole niillä tunneilla.", Hermione pölötti.

"Olen väsynyt, mutten jaksa nukkua. Enkä halua herättää Ronia...", Harry mutisi.


	6. Riitoja, Sonata Arcticaa ja suutelua

6. Riitoja, Sonata Arcticaa ja julkista suutelua.

Harry ei voinut ymmärtää Hermionen kantaa Katherinen ja opettajien hyvyydestä. Toki sisko oli hyvä, mutteivät opettajat kovin kaksisia olleet. (Ja se tunkee vielä minun palautelaatikkooni sitä moskaa! Valittakoon Dumbylle, joka muuten selvittää krapulaansa Tuleemeneehuoneessa.) Eilisen jäljiltä koko oleskeluhuone oli kuin sikolätti, enää puuttuivat vain tuliviskipullot joita ei rohkelikkojen onneksi löytynyt, koska kotitontut olivat kovia vasikkoja. Toisin oli varmaankin oikeiden kelmien aikana, tai sitten niitä kiristettiin ihan liikaa, jotteivät ne vaan vasikoisi että siitä ja siitä tuvasta on löytynyt muutama tuliviskipullo sisällään muutama noro itse juomaa. Harry oli onneksi keskustelun jälkeen saanut unta kun oli mennyt takaisin makuusaliin, mutta nyt hänen oli päästävä aamupalalle. Ja nopsasti. Se tietysti edellytti, että joko hän herättäisi Ronin tai antaisi tämän nukkua pommiin, niin kuin sunnuntaina voisi nukkua pommiin mutta emmepä takerru pikkujuttuihin. Suuri Sali oli ääriään myöten täynnä väkeä jotka vain keskustelivat miten upeasti Arin taustabändi soitti, jopa Dumbykin oli raahautunut omalle paikalleen mutta näytti aikalailla pahoinvoivalta. Se ei ollut kenenkään vika, mitäs otti tehtävän kaljapullonpyörityksessä heti Justinen jälkeen. Kirjoittaja luokkineen oli toki häipynyt, mutta pihalla raikui vieläkin Pikku-Jontun pyörästä on kumi puhjennut-lastenlaulu. Siinä oli toki omat sanat mutta anyway, silti se kauhistutti pihamaalle häipyneitä jotka pujahtivat sen sileän tien takaisin sisälle kun olivat edes ehtineet astua ulos. Hermione tietysti toivoi, että olisi joitakin koulutunteja maanantaina, mutta turha toivo. Dumbledore nimittäin nousi seisomaan aloittaakseen taas jonkun puheen, mutta melkein horjahti Minervan syliin.

"Kuueln eikunsiis kuulen miten tje haluaisitte sjoittaa sjamalla tjavalla kjuten Arin bjändi... Sjiispä julisjtakoon kjaikille, että Hogband ejtsii sjoittajia ja ljaulajaa.", Dumbledore sanoi ja juoksi salin takaosassa olevaan vessaan oksentamaan. Ei ihmekään jos ukkelin puhe oli j-voittoista, mutta jo tämän sanat saivat aikaan kauhean ruuhkan. Ilmoitustaululle on tunkua, mutta Harry ja (siihen mystisesti ilmestynyt) Ron tunkivat eteen kirjoittamaan nimensä julmetun pitkään listaan.

"Seamus alias Jussi69?!" Harry älähti kun luki listaa hänestä taaksepäin.

"Hermione alias Emma Watson?!" Ron älähti myöskin kun näki Hermionen nimen listan ensimäisenä. Heidän taakseen (myös mystisesti ilmestynyt) Hermione nyökkäili ja hymyili samalla. Ronia alkoi valtavasti ärsyttää Hermionen hymyily ja nyökkäily, mutta Harry huomasi sen ja sai pelastettua Hermionen viime hetkellä. Juuri kun Harry pyöräytti tytön taakseen, seisoi Severus Kalkaros takanaan ja kaatui Hermionen kanssa lattialle. Kaiken kukkuraksi Draco tuli juuri heidän luokseen, ja oli sanomattaakin selvä että bänksit tulivat. (Kirjoittajan oikeuksillani en saanut estettyä sitä!) Tuon bänksitapauksen johdosta Harry sai juosta 220 kilometrin tuntivauhdilla pihamaile ja juosta niitä edestakaisin perässään raivostunut Hermione sekä Ron vanhalla Puhtolakaisullaan. Kun Ron viimein sai Harryn kiinni, Hermione oli jo saavuttamassa Harrya. Ron auttoi Harryn taakseen (Hyvä on, eteensä.) luudalle ja he painautuivat niin lähelle luudanvartta kuin vain kykenivät. Se näytti epäilyttävältä, mutta kuitenkin he pääsivät lentämään poikien makuusalin kohdalle. He hyppäsivät ikkunasta sisään, jättivät luudan oman onnensa nojaan ja piiloutuivat vessaan. Tietysti Hermione saapui heidän perässään ja lukitsi oven mitä vaikeimmilla taioilla. Nyt hänellä oli vapaata aikaa hommata itsensä takaisin yksiin Dracon kanssa, ja ne kaksi eivät ollett pilaamassa hänen mahdollisuuksiaan. _Niin, välillä he ovat rasittavia ystäviä. _Hermione ajatteli saapuessaan oleskeluhuoneeseen.

Ron oli sillä välin ehtinyt valloittaaamaan taas kylpyammeen, joten Harry sai tyytyä vessanpönttöön. Ainakin ellei halunnut istua käsienpesualtaassa ja puoliksi putelija täynnä olevalla marmorisivupöydällä. Mahtoi olla raskas sivupöytä roudattavaksi sinne, kun kerran marmoria ja terästä oli kokonaan. Ihan huvikseen Harry käppäili pöydälle ja alkoi seilailla putelien etikettejä. Jotkut olivat finnivoidetta, ilmeisesti Seamusin ja jotkut olivat... McGarmiwan rypyntasoitusvoidetta?! Ihmeellisissä paikoissa sekin putelejaan säilyttää, tosin purkki näytti koskemattomalta. Siellä oli myös Lipetitin vitamiinipurkki, ja Severuksen rasvatabletit. Severuksen rasvatabletit Harry tuhosi, ja Lipetitin vitamiinipurkin jätti rauhaan.

"Mitä helkkaria sinä teet?" Ron kysyi kun tablettipurkki räjähti. Harry ei vastannut, vaan muutti veden rommiksi ja taikoi kaksi lasia.

"Otetaas lasilliset.", hän sanoi ja ojensi toisen lasin ystävälleen. Niin Harry kuin Ronkin hujautti koko lasillisen yhdellä kulauksella, ja nopsammin he täyttivätkin lasit. Toisenkin he joivat yhdellä kulauksella, ja penkoessaan käsienpesualtaan alustaa Harry löysi muutama kymmenen tuliviskipulloa. Ne olivat ilmeisesti jotain vuosikertaa, koska etiketti oli aika vanha. _Sirren kätkö tämä varmaan oli._ Harry ajatteli rommin sumentamilla aivoillaan ja korkkasi yhden pullon. Niin hän ja Ron viettivät hilpeän kymmentuntisen saaden pullot aina täyttymään jollain ihmeen loitsuilla.

Hermione asteli oleskeluhuoneen poikki poikien makuusalin portaikolle onnellisena saavutuksistaan, ja enää Draco ei ollut mykkäkoulua hänen kanssaan. Neljän tunnin suostuttelulla Hermione oli saanut tämän puhumaan, ja nyt hän oli menossa vapauttamaan Harrya ja Ronia, jotka olivat juoneet ehkä VÄHÄN liikaa. (Juu ihan vähän juu. Muuten vaan ovat kännissä kuin porsaat.) Hermione astui poikien makuusaliin, jossa Neville jo kuorsasi erittäin kuuluvasti. Tyttö suori vessan ovelle, johon oli jo ehtinyt kertyä jonoa.

"Jonon perälle! Olen odottanut tässä viisi tuntia!" Seamus ärjyi. Hermione ei välittänyt, vaan avasi oven ja suori sisään. Nähdessään Harryn ja Ronin hän suorastaan hajotti koko vessan. Hajothusit oli totta kai tarkoitettu viskipulloille, mutta muutaman kerran osui seiniinkin. Vain horjuen kuin hammastillu tuulella pojat pääsivät takaisin makuusaliin, ja melkein sammuivat lattialle. Melkein lattialle, mutta sammuivat sitten komeasti kopsahtaen Harryn sänkyyn. Hermione tuli heidän luokseen ja puisteli päätään huolestuneena. Tuon jälkeen hän heivasi Ronin tämän omalle sängylle, ja taikoi molemmille pyjamat sekä taikasauvoihin herätysloitsut. Sitten hän käänsi Harryn oikein päin ja peitteli hänet, sekä teki samoin Ronille. Nyt kun hän oli valmis, niin hän suori oleskeluhuoneeseen juttelemaan Katherinen kanssa.

"Moi Hermione!" Katherine tervehti kun Hermione istui tätä vasta päätä – ei, ei vasta päätä vaan sivulle.

"Moi Katherine. Voi kun huomenna olisi oikeita tunteja eikä niitä tunteja jotka ovat pelkkiä feikkejä ilmoituksineen...", Hermione huokaisi. Katherine katsoi häntä silmät suurella.

"Minä taasen toivon, että meno pysyy samana, en varmaan jaksaisi istua täyspitkää tuntia jossain luokassa _opiskelemassa_.", Katherine sanoi.

"Niin Ronkin on sanonut, ja niin se vain istuu tunneilla. Tosin Mollyllakin saattaa olla osuutta asiaan...", Hermione mutisi viimeisen lauseen.

"Mollyn?" Katherine katsoi Hermionea kysyvästi.

"Mollyn, Ronald Bilius Weasleyn rakkaalla äidillä saattaa olla osuutta Ronin tunneilla istumiseen.", Hermione sanoi kieron näköisenä. Se sai Katherinen kikattamaan.

"Sinun... ilmeesi... Ronin... nimi!" Katherine sanoi kikatuskohtauksiensa välissä.

"Ou mai Goosssh!" Ginny sanoi kulkiessaan heidän ohitseen. Ja sekös nauratti sekä Hermionea että Katherinea. Ginny oli kauhean mustasukkainen Hermionesta Katherinelle ja Harrysta Ronille. Tämä alkoi mennä jo yli kirjoittajankin ymmärryksen joten tämä sulki hänet puoleksi viikoksi hourulaan että kaikki ehtisi vakiintua ilman mustasukkaisen teinixin itkuraivaripuuskia.

"Tuo Ginny on erittäin epäystävällinen.", Katherine sanoi kun he saivat pidätettyä naurunsa. Tuon lauseen jälkeen he taas ratkesivat hekottamaan. Hehän olivat samanlaisia kuin eiliset Justine ja Leslie! Enää vain puuttui...

"Pikku-Jontun pyörästä on kumi puhjennut, kumi puhjennut...", nämä alkoivat hoilaamaan. Ei olisi kannattanut mainita mitään Pikku-Jonttuun viittaavaa. Siinä sitä nyt oltiin. Saataisiin taas loppupäivän kuunnella Pikku-Jontun pyörää. Ellei...

"POOSTIMERKKIKANSIONIIIII!!!" kuului ulkoa Dracon kiljahdus. Pian ikkunalle oli tunkua, kun kaikki halusivat nähdä Dracon leijailevan Hemulin tantussa ja pitsipöksyissä ottamassa postimerkkikansiotaan kiinni. Kukaan tuskin huomasi Georgea joka sitoi Hermionea ja Katherinea tsiisusteipillä kasaan. Eilisen tapahtumat toistuivat käsittämättömästi, mutta onneksi aavebileitä ei pidetty koska vielä(kään) kukaan kotitontuista ei ollut tullut siivoamaan. Aika lintsareita ne hikipinkotontut, olisikohan Hermionekin lopulta samanlainen? Siltä vähän vaikutti. Onneksi Harry ja Ron olivat sentään järjissään, ainakin vielä. Ai mutta niin! Harry ja Ronhan joivat päänsä täyteen tuliviskiä, kuinkas emme muistaneet? No huonomuistisuudesta viis, voisimme vähän hypellä Harryn unia katselemaan. Älkää nyt hyppimään alkako! Kyllä te näette ilman kirjaimellista hyppimistäkin.

_Nuori mies – noin kuuden- tai seitsemäntoista istui, tai oikeastaan makasi järven rannalla kyynelehtien. Miehen hiukset olivat sekaisin kuten aina, mutta vihreät silmät olivat surun sumentamat. Tämä nousi polvilleen ja katsoi käsiään. _Mitä minä olen tehnyt? _Hän ajatteli katsellessaan omien kyyneleidensä tipahtelemista vaaleille käsille. Mies vajosi takaisin makuuasentoon itkien yhä lohduttomasti. Kaikkea hänelle oltiin valehdeltu. Ginny ei pitänyt hänestä oikeasti, hänen isänsä ei ollut James Potter ja hänen enonsa oli salaa velho ja jästien suosima laulaja! Ei ollut epäilystäkään kuka tämä mies oli. Hän oli Harry Potter, valittu. Harry oli kasvatettu tädin ja sedän luona nöyräksi juuri nöyryyttämällä, mutta nyt hänestä tuntui että he eivät olisi oikeasti ottaneet häntä ellei oven eteen olisi jätetty. Harry toivoikin, että olisi voinut kasvaa orpokodissa kuten lordi Voldemort. Mies painoi päänsä viileää nurmea vasten, ja toivoi ettei olisi olemassa. Jälleen nyyhkäykset vavisuttivat häntä, kun hän tunsi niskallaan lämpimän käden. Käden omistaja nosti hänet istumaan, ja pyyhki hänen kyyneleensä. Siinä oli hänen paras ystävänsä Ronald Weasley, joka kertoi että kaikki oli hyvin. Ystävyyden säännöistä poiketen Ron painoi hellän suudelman Harryn kylmille huulille, jotka saivat melkein heti värinsä takaisin..._

Ohhoh! Olipas se rankkaa kamaa. Jospa vilkuilisimme sittenkin Ronin unia?

_Harry kiskoi Ronin ylös sängystään ja vei ikkunalle. Siellä hän auttoi Ronin luudalle, ja istui itse tämän taakse. Sen jälkeen Harry ohjasi luudan mitä merkillisimpien näkymien yläpuolta pitkin Makujenmaahan. Se oli vähän kuin Tarujenmaa, mutta ainoastaan kaikki oli tehty todellakin joko herkuista tai mitä terveellisimmistä ruoista. Totta kai pyjamapukuinen Ron alkoi heti syödä isoa suklaataloa, mutta Harry etsi ison pastametsän syötäväkseen. Ron lappoi suklaata suuhunsa lujempaa kuin oli ikinä lentänyt tai juossut. Tai ylipäätään kukaan liikkunut, sillä häntä tuskin näki kun tämä söi._

Ronin kannattaisi jo herätä ellei halua menettää H/D-tasoisia vatsalihaksiaan, muttei väkipakolla. Liho sitten jos kerran tahdot, mutta Harry ei ehkä pidä lihavista tyypeistä ja vaihtaa taas tyttöihin. Mutta nyt kun katsomme nukkuvia Harrya ja Ronia, huomaamme Harryn hikoilevan mutta hymyilevän, sekä Ronin virnistelevän ja hikoilevan. Ronin posket pullistuivat muutaman minuutin välein, ja olkaamme onnellisia jotteivät muut pojat nähneet sitä. Nyt oli jo tullut aika pimeä, ja sen vuoksi moni oli jo mennyt nukkumaan. Sikäli mikäli joku pystyy nukkumaan kun kaksi mielipuolta räkättää ulkona. Jos Ron olisi tiennyt, tämä olisi sanonut Hermionen menettäneen järkensä. Harvinaisen oikeassa olikin, sillä Hermioneen oli iskenyt vakava tauti nimeltänä _Seura tekee kaltaisekseen_. Tuohon tautiin sairastuu, kun on sellaisten tyyppien kanssa paljon tekemisissä kuin Harry ja Ron. Heidän älykkyysosamäärällään tosin taudin uhka ei ollut vakava, mutta kun lisättiin Katherine niin järkytys oli sen verran suuri, että Hermionesta tuli yhdeksi illaksi melkein samanlainen kuin Katherine.

Aamulla Suuren Salin täydeltä oppilaita sai nähdä karmaisevan esityksen, joka ajoi monet hakemaan psykiatreja Tylypahkaan. Grabbe ja Goyle nimittäin tanssivat breakdancea rekkamiehenvaot vilkkuen. Puhumattakaan Pansyn moonwalk-esityksestä, jossa myös näkyi jonkun verran rekkamiehenvakoa. Monet ensiluokkalaiset saivat kauheat traumat, ja sen vuoksi Sairaalasiipeen olikin hieman tunkua. Enemmän tunkua oli yhteen luokkaan, missä pidettiin koetilaisuutta Hogbandiin. Harry, Ron, Hermione ja Katherine katsahtivat toisiaan. Katherine sanoi osaavansa soittaa rumpuja, Hermione ilmoitti itsensä pianoon, joten Harrylle jäi basso ja laulu, koska Ron tahtoi sähkökitaran. Pojat onneksi osasivat soittaa noita soittimia, ja niin he astelivat tuomariston eteen. Tuomaristo koostui Ari Koivusesta, Rempus Lupinista, Sirius Mustasta (Miksi hitossa minäkin herätin sen eloon?!) sekä... Sibylla Punurmiosta?! He antoivat nelikolle soitettavaksi Sonata Arctican iki-ihanan FullMoonin. Salaa he olivat tyytyväisiä, että olivat onnistuneet kusettamaan kirjoittajaa ja harjoittelemaan salaa. Kukin heistä asettui paikoillen, ja Harry virnisti. Ja niin he aloittivat. Kun Harryn tuli aloittaa laulu, Sibylla Punurmio pyörtyi ihastuksesta. Harryn ääni oli samettisen pehmeä, kun Ronin taustaääni oli astetta miehisemmän kuuloista.

"She should not lock the open door", Harry lauloi. "Run away, run away, run away!" Ron ja tytöt lauloivat oman osuutensa. "Fullmoon is on the sky and he´s not a man anymore. She sees change in Him but can´t" Harry lauloi tunteella. "Run away, run away, run away."

"See what became out of her darling man!" pääsivät sanat Harryn suusta kun Punurmio oli nousemassa tuolille. Tietysti tuloksena oli pyörtyminen, koska tämän korvat eivät jälkeen päin kuullun mukaan olleet kuulleet koko etsinnän aikana mitään komeampaa. He olivat viimeiset soittajat, jotka olivat tuomariston mielestä parhaat.

"Aika hyvä biisi sinun suuhusi, Harry!" Remus sanoi. Ari nousi tuoliltaan ja meni läiskäyttämään veljenpoikaansa kunnolla selkään.

"Remus on oikeassa! Sähän olet parempi kuin issees ikinä.", Ari sanoi. Monet katsoivat häntä kiinostuneena kuulemaan koko tarinan. Totta kai artisti lupasi sen kertoa, mutta myöhemmin. Sirius virnisti Hermionelle saaden tämän punastumaan syvästi.

"Te olitte aamun parhaat! Siispä, Hogband on saanut soittajikseen Hermione Grangerin koskettimissa, Harry Potterin vokalistina sekä basistina, Katherine Lestrangen rumpalina ja Ronald Bilius Weasleyn kitaristina.", Sirius julisti hymyillen nauruaan pidätellen Ronin nimen kohdalla. Ronin kasvoille sekä korvanlehtiin kohosi melkein samanvärinen puna kuin hänen hiuksensa.

"Voimmeko nevotella bändin nimestä?" Harry kysyi ja sekoitti hiuksiaan täsmälleen samalla tavalla kuin James saaden sekä Arin, Siriuksen että Remuksen virnistämään. He ilmoittivat voivansa muuttaa bändin nimeä, ja sen uusi nimi voitaisiin ilmoittaa tällä hetkellä. Harry katsoi muita ja Ron monen ihmeeksi aukaisi suunsa.

"Fullmoon!" Katherine sanoi.

"Hyvin keksitty Kathy, mutta oletko varma että haluaisit soittaa Täysikuu-nimisessä bändissä?" Ari kysyi ja pörrötti veljentyttärensä hiuksia. Kostoksi Katherine kiskaisi Aria poninhännästä.

"Hetkinen, nuori nainen!" Ari sanoi tiukasti. Puolustakseen Katherinea Harrykin kiskaisi poninhännästä ja virnisti ylimielisesti.

"Olet tainnut periä jotain James-sedältä jotain...", Sirius hekotti.

"JAMES-SEDÄLTÄ?! Ei hele mitä te vielä minulta pimitätte?" Harry huudahti, ja keksi mainion nimen bändille.

"Me olemme Kelmit. Anturajalka ja Kuutamo, merkitkää se papereihinne.", Harry sanoi. Sen jälkeen he alkoivat yhteistuumin soittaa Apulannan Vasten mun kasvojani.

Vasten mun kasvojani-biisin jälkeen heidät hätisteltiin Liemien tunnille, josta Ron ei pitänyt yhtään. Hänen ilokseen rohkelikoille oltiin nyt paljon ystävällisempiä, ja ensimäistä kertaa vuosiin Luihuinen ja Rohkelikko olivat tasavertaisia. Luihuiset menettivät ainakin kolmesataa pistettä tunnin aikana, koska eivät olleetkaan ennakoineet että heistä tulisi tasavertaisia rohkelikoiden kanssa. Vanha käytös nimittäin oli todellakin päähän pinttymä jokaisella Luihuisella. Rohkelikot eivät menettäneet mieltään askarruttavista kysymyksistä, eivätkä väärien ainesten laitosta tai juttelusta. Lily rankaisi Luihuisia komentamalla heitä olemaan hiljaa, mutta ihmeeksi vain Draco Malfoy luihuisista sai puhua. Tämä istui Kelmit-bändin kanssa samassa pöydässä, ja ilmeisesti sai tuon edun vain koska oli Katherinen sekä Harryn parhaan ystävän boyfriend. Pansy oli niin raivoissaan, että toisto moonwalkkinsa luokassa saaden ainakin viiskymmentä poinzia lähtemään tiimalasista. Oli mitä ilmeisimmin luihuisten epäonnenpäivä. Päivälllisellä ilmoitettiin, että perjantaina koko koulu lähtisi kiertelemään maita ja mantuja. Perjantaista lähtisi matkustelukuukausi, jonka aikana he pääsisivät vilkaisemaan ainakin Ranskan Beauxbatonsia ja Venäjän Durmstrangia.

"Ei Durmstrangiin! En varmana halua nähdä Viktoria sen jälkeen mitä tein hänelle!" Katherine nousi Rohkelikon tupapöydästä kun kuuli ilmoituksen. Monet katsoivat nyt vuorostaan Katherinea kiinostuneena.

"Minä jätin hänet vain koska tulin tänne. Ja jätin hänet myös uhmaten Bellatrix-tädin tahtoa!" Katherine tiuskaisi kiinostuneille.

"Bellatrix ei hitto vie ole tätisi!" Severus sanoi ja nousi vuorostaan opettajanpöydästä. Tämän jälkeen hän otti juoksuaskeleet Katherinen luo ja otti tätä korvanlehdestä kiinni.

"Isä päästä irti!" Harry vuorostaan huusi, mutta Katherine kertoi silmillään tälle jotta kaikki oli hyvin. Keskittyen tiukasti hän sai Severuksen irrottamaan otteensa säikähtyneenä.

"Mitä noituuksia Bellatrix on sinulle opettanutkaan? Ja usko nyt, jos kutsut häntä vielä kerrankin tädiksi, lennät takaisin Durmstrangiin ja hänen luokseen kuin leppäkeihäs.", Severus sanoi tiukasti tyttärelleen.

"Hän on opettanut noituuksia taustani tähden. Sinä et voi heittää minua takaisin hänen hoteisiinsa tai Durmstrangiin.", Katherine totesi ja katsoi isänsä mustaakin mustempiin silmiin vakavana kuin... Lily kouluaikana Jamesille.

"Ja miksi en?" Severus kysyi ivallisesti. Tämä oli sitä normaalia Sevvietä.

"Koska minun oli määrä olla Bellatrixilla vain siihen asti, että sinä saat avattua suusi ja kerrottua pojallesi kuka todella olet! Etkä sinä helkutti vie ymmärrä miten kylmästi olet siihen asti häntä kohdellut!" Katherine alkoi tulistua kun muisti Harryn myöhäisillan tarinat entisestä Severus Kalkaroksesta, joka oli suunnilleen halunnut hänen kuolevan.

"Sinä kohtelit häntä kuin olisit halunnut tappaa hänet! Sinä kohtelit _omaa poikaasi_ kuin tahtoisit tappaa hänet! Ymmärrätkö sinä? Et sinä voi olla kunnon isä.", Katherine jatkoi antamatta Severukselle suunvuoroa. Hänen silmänsä leimusivat, kun Severus käänsi katseensa pois hänestä.

"Sinä et ymmärrä! Et sinä pirun kakara voi ymmärtää yhtään mitään! Sinä olet kuin Bellatrix!" Severus tiuskaisi samanlaiseen sävyyn kuin aikaisemminkin.

"Älä vertaa minua Bellatrixiin. Jos olisin kuin hän, makaisit jo maassa kuolleena!" Katherine sanoi kiihtyneenä. Koko sali oli hiljentynyt kuuntelemaan vuosisadan upeimpaa tai karmeimpaa isä-tytär-riitaa vuosiin, miten sen nyt haluaa ottaa...

"No väliäkös sillä on makaanko minä tuossa lattialla kuolleena, kun kerran halusin tappaa isoveljesikin!" Severus sanoi kääntäen katseensa takaisin Katherinen vihasta leimuaviin silmiin. Kaikki Katherinen sanat iskivät häntä kylmillä puukon terillä, kuin ne olisivat olleet totta. Ne eivät tietenkään olleet totta. Eiväthän?

"Niin, väliäkös sillä on?" Katherine tiuskaisi ja oli sanomassa vielä jotain, kun Harry repi Ronin kauluksesta ylös pöydälle seisomaan ja suuteli Ronia. Koko sali huokaisi ihmetyksestä, ja opettajatkin katsoivat heitä kuin hulluja. No se nyt ei ollut kovin uutta mutta siltikin. Severus katsoi Harrya vähän aikaa, ja pyörtyi sitten kopsahtaen. Lily kiljahti ja syöksyi Severuksen luo. Siitä ei tosin ollut kovin paljon apua, kun Lilykin pyörtyi puoliksi Severuksen päälle. Katherine otti laukkunsa ja lähti kohti oleskeluhuonetta, jonka läpi juoksi omaan makuusaliinsa.

Sillä välin Suuressa Salissa melkein kaikki tuijottivat pöydällä seisovia Ronia ja Harrya. Dumbledore tosin hymyili kuin olisi tiennytkin tämän. McGarmiwa oli vähällä nousta ja alkaa kurittamaan heitä, tiedän tuon koska tungin vaihteeksi hänen ajatuksiinsa. Onneksi sain estettyä, koska poijjaat olivat söpöjä tuossa pöydällä. Monet tytöistä plus Lavender Brown kirkui ja pyörtyi Harryn vanhempien tavoin. No, ei ollut heidän vikansa että he ihastuivat joko Harryyn tai Roniin. Toki joukossa oli muutamia finiläisiä ja loftislaisia jotka olivat järkyttyneitä ettei tässä ficissä ollutkaan H/D:ta niin kuin matkaesitteessä luki. Sry, mutta painajien mieliin on niin iskostunut H/D, että he eivät osaa melkein ollenkaan painaa H/R:ää esitteisiin. Silti tunnelma oli dramaattinen niin kauan, kunnes Corpse Bride ilmestyi pariovista sisään unMarySuemaisena.

"Corpse, väärä ficci!" kirjoittajan ääni kiljui jostain katonrajasta.

"Jessus! Eikö tämä olekaan Olipa kerran Piper.?" Corpse kysyi.

"No ei tod. vaikka se onkin parempi kuin tämä, painu nyt sinne omaan ficciisi!" kirjoittajan ääni kuului taas. Corpse pyöritti silmiään.

"Apinatyttö-hyvä, äläs hiilly. Mitä vit...?" Corpse kysyi kun näki Harryn ja Ronin. Samassa kirjoittaja ilmestyi Corpse Briden eteen naputtaen jalkaansa lattiaan.

"Täällä on H/R:ää, eikä H/D:tä", Apinatyttö (kirjoittaja) sanoi niin kuin se olisi maailman selvin juttu.

"Eikun Harry ja Ron on niin söpöjä!" Corpse huudahti ja alkoi räpsiä kuvia kameralla, jonka kirjoittajanoikeuksilla Apinatyttö oli putkauttanut hänelle.

"Joo niin on! Oletko muuten lukenut sitä yhtä aivan ihanaa ficciä, jossa Molly oli laittanut Harrylle ja Ronille parisängyn kun muita sänkyjä ei enää löytynyt?" Apinatyttö kysyi innoissaan. Corpse Bride ja Apinatyttö poksahtivat pois sillä julmetun sekunnilla kun Harryn vanhemmat heräsivät ja erottivat Harryn tämän... poikaystävästä.

"Älä vain sano että olet...", Severus antoi lauseen kadota tuulenviriin joka melbahti, eikunsiis pelmahti yhdestä avoimesta (?!) ikkunasta. Lily otti jutun kevyemmin.

"Onnea, minun pikkupoikani!" Lily sanoi ja halasi Harrya. Harrysta tuntui kuin olisi ollut pieni kahdeksanvuotias, joka oli onnistunut kaikissa matematiikantehtävissä. Tosin se oli mahdotonta, koska matematiikka on niin hiton vaikeaa.

"Kiitos äiti. Tule, Ron!" Harry sanoi ja kiskoi Ronin mukanaan katsomaan Katherinea. He löysivätkin tämän oleskeluhuoneesta kirjoittamassa paperiin mitä erilaisempia haukkumasanoja alkaen Ruikulista. Isälleen hän tämän kirjeen olisi lähettänyt, ellei Ron olisi ottanut kirjettä Katherinelta ja sanonut pitävänsä varalla jonkun ärsyttävän takia.

"Mitä oikein ajattelet? Riitelet jo tyttäresi kanssa, haluatko poikasikin vihat yllesi?" Remus tivasi Sevvieltä Harryn ja Ronin lähdettyä. Sali oli jo tyhjentynyt kuiskien kaikkea Potterista ja Weasleysta.

"Miten niin mitä ajattelen, Lupin?" Sevvie-kulta kysyi katsellen kaihoisasti kumiankkaan päin. Hän halusi päästä joko saunaan tai kylpyyn, nyt heti!

"Mikset hyväksy heitä, Ruikuli?" Remus tivasi ja sai hetkessä Severuksen vastaamaan.

"Koska hän ei ole sellainen!"

"Mistä sinä tiedät? Sinä et kasvattanut häntä yksivuotiaaksi, vaan James. Sarvihaara tietäisi ja hyväksyisi heidät.", Remus sanoi piikikkäästi.

"Paskat minä sinusta ja Sarvihaarastasi!"

"Voi anteeksi, siis minusta ja Anturajalasta?" Remus katsoi kysyvästi Severusta joka tuijottu suurin silmin Remusta ja lähti peruuttamaan nopsasti.

"Et tule lähemmäs.", Severus sanoi kun Remus aikoi tulla lähemmäs.

"Minä en ole kuin Anturajalka kouluaikoina. Minkä vuoksi et hyväksy heitä?"

"Sen vuoksi!" Severus tiuskaisi, otti kumiankkansa ja lähti nenä pystyssä kylpyyn.


	7. Painajaismainen herätyskello

7. Painajaismainen herätyskello.

Sillä siunatulla sekunnilla kun kello oli lyönyt seitsemän seuraavana aamuna, Harry Potter oli saada slaagin. Hänen sänkynsä päädystä kantautui kamala kirkuna, niin kuin rouva Mustan verhot olisi vedetty sivuun ja joku olisi möykännyt.

"SAASTAISET PUOLIVERISET, KURAVERISET JA VERENPETTURT!!! ULOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!!!" joku selvästi kirkui nuo sanat, ja vieläpä rouva Mustan äänellä! Neville, Seamus ja Dean pomppasivat sängyistään ylös, ja lähtivät juoksemaan 80km/h oleskeluhuoneeseen pyjamasillaan. Ron totutusti vain käänsi kylkeä, ja heitti toisen tyynyn päänsä päälle. Ron pystyisi nukkumaan vaikka Brontosaurus völlehtisi kämpän halki... Harry ajatteli pidellen korviaan. Sitten vasta arpinaama tajusi pompata sammuttamaan loihditun herätyskellon. Harry puki vaatteet ylleen, ja pakkasi kimpsunsa. Sen jälkeen hän tönäisi Ronald Molous Weasleyn hereille. Voimme muuten ehkä häivyttää Molouksesta o-kirjaimet pois ja vaihtaa i-kirjaimet (sekä M:n vaihtaa B:ksi) niin saamme oikean nimen. Oleskeluhuoneeseen saavuttuaan Harry huomasi Hermionen, Ginnyn, Fredin ja Gerogen olevan hilpeällä tuulella. Nähdessään Harryn kaikki virnistelivät typerästi. Harry sai idean ruveta tivaamaan tietoa, että minkä vuoksi hänen herätyskellonsa herätti ja ylipäänsä miksi se herätti. Hermione luonnollisesti hoiti selittelyn.

"No Fred ja George olivat keksineet äänittää Siriuksen äidin kiljuntaa Ronin herätyskelloon, ja Ginny ideoi että voisimmekin sen sijaan laittaa sinun kelloosi sen. Siispä veimme nauhan - kyllä, olen opettanut heitä äänittämään niin kuin jästit - sinun makuusaliisi, ja pengoimme herätyskellosi esiin. Minä loihdin yksinkertaisen loitsun, etkä sinä saa kellosi ääntä enää IKINÄ takaisin.", Hermione selitteli kuin hillitty asianajaja, vaikka oikeasti tiesi että Harry voisi pamauttaa hänelle titityyt vähäksi aikaa. Fred ja George läppäsivät käsiään tutulla tavalla, ja Ginny matki vähän aikaa ylimielistä nirppanokkaa. Sen jälkeen kaksoset saivat mukamas idean. (Että minä rakastan mukamas-sanaa!)

"Voit antaa herätyskellon Ronille, ja kirjoittaa vestiin ettei palautusoikeutta.", kaksoset sanoivat ja lähtivät myymään pinnauspurtaviaan. Oli lähellä että Harry alkaisi polkea jalkaa, kun Ron tuli makuusalista.

"Mitä Harry voi antaa minulle?" Ron kysyi.

"Herätyskellon...", sanoi tyttöjen makuusalista tullut Katherine. Ron nyökäytti päätään tajuamatta, että Ginny puhkeaisi maailmanluokan räkänauruun kysymyksensä takia. Siispä Harry kiskoi Ronin turvaan Suureen Saliin, koska siellä Ron ei voisi nolata itseään muuta kuin nukahtamalla puolukkasurvokseen ja hotkimalla itsensä täyteen niin kuin paraskin Crabbe. Myöskin Katherine ja Hermione (Tosin paria varttia myöhemmin.) jättivät räkänauruun sortuneen Ginnyn, mutta vain koska Katherine halusi jutella Seamusille, joka hänen tietääkseen oli vielä vapaa. Hermione taas halusi nuol-öh, siis keskustella Dracon kanssa. Katherine ja Hermione keskustelivat vilkkaasti kävellessään, kunnes Lavender Brown pysäytti heidät katsoen Hermionea silmiin omilla kyyneleistä verestävillä silmillään.

"Anteeksi siitä mitä olen joskus sinusta ja Ronista sanonut!" Lavender sanoi ja pyrähti juoksuun ennen kuin Hermione ehti pyytää tarkennusta anteeksipyyntöön. Silti Hermione virnisti , mutta virne katosi nopsaan Suuren Salin ovella.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY JA HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione karjaisi suunnilleen samalla tavalla kuin rouva Weasley on karjunut Mundungus Fletcherille. Juuri tuon karjaisun takia pojat irrottautuivat toisistaan ja Ron alkoi vikistä pelokkaasti (Samoin kuin SK:ssa.). Harry vain heläytti hymyn Hermionelle ja painatui lähemmäs Ronia. Katherine naurahti, ja lähti lampsimaan kohti Seamusia. Draco suorastaan kiisi Luihuisten pöydästä tyttöystävänsä luo kun näki kyynelvanojen valuvan tämän silmistä, Draco koppasi tämän syliinsä päästyään Salin oville. Koko sali kohahteli ilmeisesti vain huvikseen, koska Hermionen ja Dracon suhteessa ei ollut mitään uutta. Dumbledorella oli ilmeisesti taas ilmoitettavaa, kun tämä oli taas kerran noussut seisomaan (Se ärsyttävä käkkänä saisi lopettaa ilmoituksensa...). Arvasimme oikein, sillä tällä kertaa Dumle kertoi jostain tanssiesityksestä johon saisi ilmoittautua vain parit. Eli siis taas jotain paritanssia.

"Miksei vaikka letkajenkkaa vaihteeksi?!" huusi joku Puuskupuhin pöydästä. Ehkäpä eloon herätetty Cedric. Jos haluatte tietää, miksi Cedric on herätetty eloon niin täältä pesee! Siispä Apinatyttö (Tai Justine, kuten haluatte.) kirjoittajanoikeuksillaan herätti Cedricin henkiin, koska ei halunnut että Cho ja Harry alkaisivat seukkailemaan. Hermione meni heti ilmoittamaan hänet ja Dracon Dumbledorelle, mutta Ron ei tahtonut jäädä Hermionea huonommaksi, siispä Ron ilmoitti myös hänet sekä Harryn. Cerdic räkätti tuon takia Puuskupuhin pyödässä, ja nauru tarttui iloisesti muihin. Se jatkui, kunnes paikalle ehti McGarmiwa ilmeisen fritsuisena. Kaikki kohahtivat lujaa, mutta Dumbledore vain hymyili tietäväisenä. Oville oli myös ehtinyt armas Sirius Musta, joka virnisti Dumbledorelle ja McGarmiwalle.

"Minnie, minä luulin että valitsisit minut Albuksen sijaan.", Sirius totesi kepeästi ja virnisti niin kelmimäisesti kuin osasi. Hetkessä McGarmiwa oli Siriuksen vieressä, tarttui tätä korvanlehdestä ja kiskoi rehtorin luo. Meidän kelmipoikamme tiesi mitä siitä koituisi, ja tiesi olevansa historian ensimäinen joka teki jälki-istuntoennätyksen koulun loputtua. Totisesti, niin kävikin. Hän sai jälki-istuntoa samalla, kun Ron irrottautui Harrysta ja kävi vaihteeksi ruoan kimppuun. Katherine sen sijaan istuutui Seamuksen vereen erittäin nätisti, saaden tämän nolostumaan. Tyttö huoahti ja aloitti keskustelun miten tylsistynyt oli teeskentelijöihin, kuten Draco Malfoy. Tietenkään hänen ei olisi saanut puhua pahaa bestiksensä poikakaverista, mutta ei voinut mitään. Seamus myönteli, ja alkoi rentoutua silminnähden.

"Kaikista teeskentelijöistä pahin on varmaankin tuo Marietta Korpinkynnestä. Tiedäthän mitä hän teki, kun Pimento opetti täällä?" Seamus kysyi Katherinelta saaden tytön todella kiinostumaan aiheesta. Siinä he keskustelivat ainakin viisitoista minuuttia, kunnes Katherinen vatsa alkoi ilmoitella olemassaolostaan. Hymyillen tyttö pyysi Seamusia ojentamaan muutaman mansikan marjavadista. Saatuaan ne hän söi niin siististi kuin vain osasi (eli yhtä siististi kuin aina Voldemorrin ollessa päivällisillä). Kuin transsissa hänen keskustelutoverinsa seurasi hänen pienintäkin liikettään melkein kuolaten. Se oli lähellä, kunnes Dean Thomas tönäisi häntä kylkeen.

"Ööh... Lähtisitkö ulos joku kaunis päivä?" Seamus kysyi ujostellen ja punastellen. Tätä Katherine oli odottanut aloittaessaan keskustelun Seamusin kanssa, että poika pyytäisi häntä ulos.

"Totta kai! Ihanaa, että kysyit!" Katherine kiljaisi ja hyppäsi pojan kaulaan niin että kaikki varmasti kääntyivät katsomaan heihin.

Sillä välin Hermione oli ehtinyt poikakamunsa kanssa Luihuisen pöytään, ja syötti imelänfluffyisesti tälle mansikoita sulassa suklaassa. Jokin outo voima – joka vihasi fluffya – sai mansikat maustumaan uudestaan salmiakilla sekä lakritsalla.

Harry ja Ron olivat nyt ehtineet takaisin makuusaliin, jossa Harry antoi painajaismaisen herätyskellon Ronille lahjaksi. Ron oli tietämättään iloinen jästiesineestä, jonka sai lahjaksi ja sanoi käyttävänsä sitä heti huomenaamulla. Harry virnisti ja muistutti itseään että laittaisi illalla korvatulpat korviin. He pakkasivat tämän päivän kirjat laukkuihinsa, lähtivät tallustamaan kohti Muodonmuutoksia keskustellen Kelmeistä, Katherinesta sekä Seamusista, Hermionesta Dracon kanssa ja Ginnystä räkänauruineen. Yhdessä välissä Harry hihkaisi:

"Kuunteles, löysin tälläsen bändin eilen YouTubesta! Sitä kutsutaan Tokio Hoteliksi", ja laittoi Ready, Set, GO!:n soimaan taikomaansa mankkaan. Ihan vain iloissana hän alkoi tanssimaan tipu-, show-, jazz-, napa- ja latinotanssia yhtä aikaa. Niitä kaikkia viittä tanssilajia yhtä aikaa, ja se oli jotain se. Severus sattui epäonnekseen kulkemaan juuri ohi ja sai akuuttisen päänsäryn heti nähdessään Harryn hyvin rumassa napatanssipuvussa. Harry otti mankan ja tanssahteli Muodonmuutoksien luokkaan keikuttaen lanteitaan viettelevästi. Ikään kuin Harry ei olisi huomannut, miten Neville nieleskeli ja kuolasi vuorotellen katsellessaan sitä. Ron kuitenkin kietoi omistavasti lihaksikkaat käsivartensa Harryn ympäri antaen ymmärtää jotta tämä oli hänen omaisuuttaan. Niin kuin olikin.

"Herra Potter ja Mr. Weasley, paikoillenne. Ja Potter laittaa kunnon vaatteet ylleen. Longbottom lopettaa kuolaamisen ja Potterin tuijottelun", McGarmiwa tokaisi ovelta nähdessään tuon episodin saapuessaan luokkaansa pitämään tuntia.

"Ei hätää Minnie, emmä täälä strippailemaan rupea", Harry sanoi luonnottoman pirteästi. Luokassa kuului tirskuntaa, mutta professorin naamataulu vilkkui vuoroin pinkkinä ja vihreänä. Kuin neonvalokyltti. Kuitenkin mr. Potter hipsi todella nopsasti vaihtamaan vaatteet ylleen. Jotenkin hänestä tuntui, että tänä iltana tulisi tapahtumaan jotain todella mahtavaa.


End file.
